Winter Is Coming
by JustAnotherFairy
Summary: Born with a techno-pathic (manipulate and communicate with all forms of technology)ability that she has constantly been trying to hide, Winter's life gets turned upside down once a certain Darcy Lewis invites her back to Avenger's Tower. One could only assume that shenanigans are due to occur... Rated T because I can
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WARNING: This fic is set after all the MCU films that have been released...just to let you know**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Tony Stark would never understand why a secret government safety company didn't have better protection over their so called secret files.<p>

Even after the 'HYDRA growing inside of SHIELD fiasco' anyone would assumed that the company would go thought better lengths to make sure that their secret files stayed as just that.

However with little thought Tony came to the conclusion that not everyone had his very amazing brain complete with expert hacking skills and so found himself staring at a particular file of a young adult female.

He was unaware of the tell all sound of the elevator ding followed by the sound of footsteps into his living room "Stalking through SHIELD files again?" Clint asked as he walked out of the tower elevator.

Tony never taking his eyes from holographic reputation in front of him responded to his teammate "Maybe" He answered.

Clint shook his head with a 'whatever are we going to do with you' expression on his face "You'll think that SHIELD would be more secure...especially knowing there's a Tony Stark" He added with a smirk.

Tony let out a small chuckle "Well Robin Hood..." Tony started as he momentarily turned from the screen to face the archer "No matter what SHIELD do they will never leave Tony Stark in the dark...hm...rhyme" He added with a smirk.

Clint gave him a look of mock disappointment before slowly shaking his head "Laughing at your own puns...you've hit a new low..."Clint sighed before he plopped himself on the couch.

"Who even invited you?" Tony asked whilst glancing over to the archer, who had now made himself at home on his couch.

The elevator sounded once more "SHIELD sent him in due to the security breach" Natasha stated as she exited the tower elevator. The red-head ex-assassin turned to the agent in question as she gave him a nod. "But it just seems that a certain Stark just can't resist breaching confidential files" she said as she turned to face Tony who was still scrolling through the information on the screen.

"JARVIS why didn't you alert me those two SHIELD agents just walked into my tower?" Tony asked the AI

"Our tower..." Clint called over from his space on the couch, causing Toy to slowly regret branding the tower as the new Avengers head quarters.

"Sir...it seemed that my systems were temporarily breached..." The cool British voice of the AI answered.

"We obviously wanted to surprise you, Stark" Natasha answered with her voice thick with sarcasm "Why's SHIELD watching the girl?" Tony asked once he scrolled onto the large image of the platinum blonde on the screen.

"She has...abilities" Natasha stated after a short silence.

"Or they're worried that she'll become a threat" Tony offered as he continued scrolling through the screen. "IQ of 273...kids good" Tony muttered to himself.

Natasha folded her arms at the billionaire "You know what happened with SHIELD; Stark...we need to make sure that there aren't any other threats..." Natasha said.

"And to make sure that the bad guys don't get to her first" Clint offered as he channel surfed.

Tony turned to face the two agents "Still...I don't like it.." Tony gestured while gesturing to the screen.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at his sudden interest, the battle of New York had changed him in more ways than she had originally thought "You know as well as I, Stark that it's better if we get to her than them" She stated before she exited via the tower elevator.

Tony just turned back to the screen as he narrowed his eyes at the kid's profile, she did seem interesting and could probably give him a run for his money "Let's hope that the spiders right about you Winter" Tony mumbled before he ordered JARVIS to close down the screen.

He turned over to the archer sitting on his couch...why he was still there he didn't know ."Legolas...anything good?" He asked before he joined Clint on the couch.

Clint seemed unfazed by the nickname...to be honest it was one of the preferred ones that Tony had given him and just turned up the volume.

* * *

><p>The sound of the oncoming traffic was muffled out by the loud hum of the car accelerator, as one of her colleagues was busy trying to repair an Audi 100 which had seen better days.<p>

The thick smell of brake fluid filled the air, as the liquid leaked out from the black motor bike that stood in the centre of the garage.

Winter gave a sigh before running a hand through the lose pony tail of her silver locks; it looked as if the bike had gone through a fight with a bear. One of the tale lights were out, scratch mark were clearly visible and the left hand mirror stood at a very odd angle. But one thing that stood out to the silver-haired woman was the strange bird looking logo on the top of the fuel tank and placing her hands around it she could feel the faint lettering of an 'S...H...I..." however after that the rest of the letters appeared to have rubbed off, leaving Winter to assumed that perhaps the bike was made by a company known as 'SHIT' which would make sense as that was what the bike looked like at that vert moment.

Glancing up to look at the dark-haired woman in front of her she made a small 'tsk' sound.

"There's not much I can do miss..." she paused as she glanced down at the ID the woman had given her. "Darcy...but this bike is...how do I put it...fucked" she added with a small shrug.

Darcy shrugged her shoulders before shouting "I can't hear you!" she exclaimed while gesturing over to the old Audi of the corner of the garage.

"I said..." She started however for some reason; Jack decided to crank up the accelerator on the car which once again drowned out her voice.

Releasing a small growl she grabbed the rolled up news paper from the table to throw at him.

Her colleague let out a small, yet manly yelp of surprise as the newspaper connected with his skull.

"Keep it down, I'm trying to talk here" Winter hissed which caused Jack to angrily scowl before walking out f the garage for an early break, leaving the garage in silence she turned back around to face Darcy, who obviously found the situation amusing.

"As I was saying...your bike is fucked" She said with a loud sigh. Attacking people with newspapers really sucks out the energy.

Winter almost laughed at Darcy's reaction, she had the face of the toddler that had just been told that they had to go eat their vegetables or they wouldn't get any treats.

"Aw shit..." Darcy mumbled before grabbing a fistful of her dark locks "This bike isn't even mine..." She groaned.

Winter let out a small chuckle before she bent down on her knees to inspect the rest of the damage, patching up and replacing the brake fluid and once that was done she started on repairing the tail lights.

"Belong to a friend of yours?" She asked, whilst never taking her eyes away from the tail light.

Darcy nodded before taking a quick glance over to the counter nearest to her, other than the mass of papers and work tools that had been scatted across it there was a small metal name tag visible which Darcy assumed was the silver-haired woman's name.

"Yeah... Winter" she answered

Winter smiled, realising that she had left her name tag on the table nearest to Darcy.

She nodded before she turned her attention back to putting the new bulb for the tail light in place "Will your friend get mad?" Winter asked once she replaced the lens cover.

Darcy suddenly made a weird whining noise "Not really...he doesn't even know I borrowed it"

Winter let out a small gasp before turning towards the dark-haired woman "No way!"

Darcy nodded "Yes way...so I thought that if I brought it here, he wouldn't even be able to tell that I'd taken it" Darcy explained.

Winter slowly nodded, from the outside the bike did seem fucked but the silver-haired woman had an idea that she would be able to make it...not fucked.

Sighing she placed a hand over the motor of the bike, to the normal person...or just the average person, technology was just a mindless thing...an empty husk just waiting for the master to give the command.

However to a person like Winter, technology was just a body without a heart. The circuits and wires served like organ, which gave out electrical signals to give commands to the rest of the machine. And it was these very electrical signals that Winter could almost communicate with.

A small silver spark ran through the bike and once that disappeared, and the bike, now fixed suddenly revved with life.

"Awesome!" Darcy exclaimed as she walked over to inspect the bike "You can't even tell that I fucked it up!" she added with a grin.

Winter nodded with agreement " Yeah and lets hope that it stays that way" She muttered under her breath.

"How much do I owe you?" Darcy asked as she started fiddling through the contents of her purse.

Winter shook her head with a smile, she was happy to use her freaky powers to help people and it seemed that Darcy was in need of a favor. "No charge...just get that bike back to your friend" she said with a smile.

Darcy nodded "Thanks...I didn't think that there were any nice people in this place" She said as she stated to wheel the bike out of the garage.

Winter grinned "Well this is Queens..." She said with a sigh as she started to place her work tools back onto the belt attached to her overalls.

Darcy smiled before walking out of the doors, leading Winter to believe that, that was the last she was going to see of the quirky dark-haired woman.

"Oh and nice spark-y thing...thought it was pretty cool" She added causing Winter's eyes to widen.

"How did..."

Darcy grinned "I may be a science-y intern person...but it doesn't take a genius to notice what you did" She explained.

Winter nodded sadly, half expecting Darcy to criticize her. Call her freak yet what she did surprised her even more.

Darcy held up her hands in a surrender which caused Winter to smile "Don't worry, Winnie...I won't tell" She said and to further convince the silver-haired woman she made the gesture as if she had zipped her lips shut.

Winter couldn't help but let a small smile of relief pass, however she narrowed her eyes at Darcy's choice of a nickname "Winnie...?" she asked she was used to people only referring to her by her full name. There wasn't really much that you could shorten 'Winter' to.

Darcy nodded "Yeah...suits you" She said before pushing the bike through the doors. "See you around, Winnie" she called before she left for real, leaving Winter alone with her thoughts and an old Audi 100 which had definitely seen better days and need to be put out of its misery.

She sighed loudly as she slumped into the chair behind her, and Winter was forced to wonder _'How long it would take before someone else finds out...'_

* * *

><p>After placing the motorcycle back into its parking space at Avenger's Tower, Darcy was certain that no one would have been able to tell that it had even been taken in the first place. And hopefully it would stay that way.<p>

Walking out of the tower elevator she was greeted by the familiar British voice of the AI announcing her arrival to whoever was in the tower.

Clint was the first the turn round from his space on the couch to face the dark-haired woman " Darcy...where have you been?" He asked with a raised brow and it was almost as if he knew that Darcy had been up to something.

Darcy shrugged her shoulders "You know...the usual...exploring Queens" She said and it was entirely a lie as she had explored Queens whilst on her way back from the garage.

Clint didn't take the matter further and turned back to the show on the television "Where's Jane?" Darcy asked as she walked over to take a seat on the couch. "Game of Thrones...?" She asked half surprised that SHIELD agents actually watched half decent shows in their free time.

Clint didn't take his eyes away from the action before him "Out with Thor...and yes...Game of Thrones" He answered.

Suddenly one of the characters...Darcy didn't know their name announce that 'Winter is coming' the statement caused Darcy Lewis to have two reactions; the first to release a laughing fit and the second a small gasp as it reminded her of her new friend, Winter.

"He actually said that...!" Darcy exclaimed through her fit of laughter.

"'Winter is coming'?" Tony asked as he walked back into the room, he had grown accustom to the dark-haired woman's sense of humor and had come to realize that she often laughed at anything that sounded remotely dirty, which often lead to many of the avengers having to watch what they said around her.

Tony had another one of the holographic screens up displaying the same information about the woman SHIELD had followed.

Darcy nodded before turning to face him, and her eyes widened at the screen Tony was looking at.

"Hey, iron face...what's that?" She asked as she walked over to the screen...she knew full well what it was however what she wanted to know was how and why the SHIELD people were following her new friend.

Tony looked up at Darcy with frown, he was the one that usually gave the nick names and he suddenly realized how alien it felt to be on the receiving end. "Things..."

Darcy folded her arms over her chest "Why do the SHIELD-y people have a file on my friend?" She asked with one of her serious faces.

Clint turned from his space on the couch, momentarily removing his gaze from Game of Thrones "Hold up...your friend?" Clint asked confused.

Darcy nodded "Yeah...I met her while...exploring and she's really nice" Darcy explained.

"From the looks of this SHIELD are pretty interested in your friend..." Tony stated before he once again commanded JARVIS to close the holographic screen.

Darcy frowned, even though she had only met Winter that day she had grown quite fond of her and her 'spark-y-ness' and all of her previous encounters with the SHIELD-y people hadn't exactly been great.

"That's what I'm worried about..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think of my attempt of an MCU based fic?<em>**

**_Don't hate me (Too much)_**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter :)_**

**_JustAnotherFairy _**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back with the second chapter and let me just say it now that its so much fun writing for Darcy...**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A TERRAPIN**

* * *

><p>As the usual occupants of the tower seemed to be about their own business a certain dark-haired woman was left alone to entertain herself. Bored out of her mind, Darcy had played a total of nine chess games with dummy, however to her surprise the robot wasn't exactly the best opponent.<p>

Deciding she needed to do something before she reached insanity Darcy flicked the television from the infomercial over to HBO where she was instantly greeted with the familiar Game of Thrones. Sadly her usual GoT buddy, Clint was out on a mission leaving Darcy to watch the season one marathon alone. Then suddenly it clicked.

Her new friend, Winter, she had be bored out of her mind. After all Darcy didn't think there was anything more boring than having to fix broken down cars all day.

She knew that Winter worked in Queens but just not where, but she knew how to find out "Hey, JARVIS can you give me a map of the auto shops in Queens?" Darcy asked the AI.

Almost instantly a holographic screen appeared in front of her, showing a map of Queens along with seven auto shops marked with white arrows. And that was when Darcy decided that JARVIS was way. Way better than Siri.

"Miss Lewis there are currently seven auto shops in Queens" The AI answered.

Darcy nodded "Okay…can you show me the ones where a person named, Winter works?" Darcy asked how she hoped that this would actually work.

Suddenly six of the arrows disappeared leaving one which represented an auto shop in what seemed to be western Queens.

"There is one auto shop in western Queens, where a woman named Winter Snow is currently working" JARVIS said.

Darcy was barely able to contain her grin, not only was her new friend named after a season, but her last name was Snow…like John Snow….the heart throb from GoT.

"JARVIS can you give me the address?" Darcy asked and instantly the address appeared next to the holographic map, allowing Darcy to type it into her phone. "Thanks JARVIS" Darcy called out to the AI as she walked towards the elevator. From the looks of Google Maps the journey from Manhattan to Queens didn't look as long on the bus, however as a newbie to New York, Darcy wasn't going to trust the subways.

"Miss Lewis, should I inform sir of your departure?" JARVIS asked however Darcy was gone.

* * *

><p>Once again her colleuege had failed to show up to work, which once again left the silver-haired woman alone in the auto shop. 'American Idiot' (The whole album) was blaring at the highest volume throughout the shop via the portable speakers that Winter always had on hand.<p>

The old Audi 100 that she had worked on since the morning was still in the same broken down condition, it was almost as if no matter what Winter did the car just refused all attempts to get fixed.

Sighing Winter placed herself on the counter top and pulled a cigarette from her overall pocket, they were only reserved for times of extreme stress. Which Winter often argued happened every day.

However as she started to inhale the familiar taste of the tobacco the doorbell suddenly sounded, thus alerting her that someone had just walked into the shop. The sight of the familiar dark haired woman with the SHIT bike - as Winter had called it, surprised her.

Winter tilted her head to the side in confusion "Darcy…what are you doing here?" Winter asked.

Darcy frowned before dramatically placing her palm flat against her chest "Nice to see you too, Winnie" She said, adding the last part with an emphasised grin.

Winter visibly cringed at the use of the nickname; there wasn't much that her name could be shortened to. But that Darcy had chosen the name of the overweight yellow bear with a serious honey addiction (that help should be sought for...I mean what was _in_ that honey) slightly irritated her.

"Winter" She said "And you still didn't answer the question" She stated before drawing in and then releasing a puff of smoke.

"To get you to take me out" Darcy stated as if it were obvious.

Winter frowned "I'm working…" She stated, using the hand with her cigarette to gesture to the old Audi in the middle of the room.

Darcy sneered at the car before turning back to face Winter "Honey, we both know that, that car is fucked…so just take a break and lest get some subway" Darcy said happily.

Winter groaned, she was kind of hungry and Subway didn't sound too bad "Only if you stop calling me Winnie" Winter said dryly.

Darcy nodded "Of course, _Winter_" She said with a grin, unknown to the silver-haired woman that she had her fingers crossed.

* * *

><p>Straight to voicemail yet again this was when Pepper Potts officially started to worry. For the seventh time in the space of nearly an hour, Darcy's phone had gone straight to voicemail. As soon as Pepper had walked through the living room and saw Game of Thrones playing on the large screen, with no one actually watching she started to worry. The tower was also quieter than usual and dummy was cleaning up stray chess pieces…why the robot was playing chess she didn't know and she assumed that she would never find out.<p>

"JARVIS has Darcy left the tower?" Pepper asked the AI

"Miss Lewis left the tower around fifty-eight minutes ago" The AI answered.

Pepper frowned, Darcy had been alone in Manhattan for fifty-eight minutes…God was the city doomed. She didn't even know if it were possible but Pepper was certain that at times, the dark-haired woman was worse than Tony. With her array of dirty jokes, nicknames and very foul language, Darcy had defiantly given the word 'sarky' a whole new meaning.

"Tony…Darcy's left the tower" Pepper stated as she walked into the lab.

Tony nodded however Pepper guessed he didn't actually hear what she had just said "Hm…that's right honey" He said which earned himself an eye roll.

"Tony" Bruce said before he lightly nudged him, the science bros had become inseparable ever since Bruce had moved into the tower "Did you hear what she said…Darcy's gone" Bruce said, worry slightly clear in his voice.

Tony nodded, never taking his eyes from the screen in front of him "Just put out a plate of Oreos and I'm sure she'll come right back" he said dryly.

Pepper shook her head slightly "Somehow I don't think that will work"

Tony frowned "Its fool-proof" He said with a shrug.

Pepper just blinked at Tony, sometimes for a genius and one of the earth's mightiest heroes he could be a little childish. "She's gone to Queens" Pepper stated, she had asked JARVIS earlier on the last thing Darcy had looked at before she left.

"What's in Queens?" Bruce asked confused.

"Subway.." Tony offered.

Pepper frowned "JARVIS show Tony what Darcy last accessed" She asked the AI and instantly multiple holographic screens appeared.

"Miss Lewis asked for information on the auto shops in Queens, along with the information of a woman named Winter Snow" JARVIS answered

"SHIELD girl?" Tony asked a brow raised.

"SHIELD girl?" Bruce asked confused, even he didn't understand this nickname.

"SHIELD's been following Darcy's friend and it looks as if she went to pay her a visit" Tony concluded as he looked over the information on the screen.

"So she's fine?" Pepper asked slightly relived

Tony nodded "Better than fine…she has Subway"

* * *

><p>Darcy just stared at the reptile in her hands, never had she even heard of a terrapin she had heard of tortoises and turtles but just not terrapins. Yet here she was feeding terrapin food to Michelangelo…yes that was his name…like the ninja turtle.<p>

"Hey Winnie, got any beer?" Darcy asked as she placed the terrapin back in his glass tank.

Winter shook her head, it seemed that she had gotten used to the nickname…or at least was tolerating it "No…allergic to the sulphites…so don't drink it or have any" She answered

Darcy's eyes widened "Holy shit that sucks…got any soda…please tell me you aren't allergic to soda" Darcy added with wide eyes.

Winter smiled "Yeah, I have soda…I'm not sure if anyone can be allergic to that" She said before getting up.

"I'll google it" Darcy called out from the space on the couch before the sound of the television alerted Winter that she had given up.

Winter pulled out to coke's from her fridge and then proceeded to close it with a loud thud; she shivered as a cold wind blew through the kitchen window prompting her to close it. However that was when she froze. She never opened the kitchen window…which meant someone else did.

Swiftly turning around she stiffened once she came face to face with the woman who she assumed had opened her window to let herself in. The woman clad in a black jumpsuit appeared in her early thirties', her blonde hair was tied back into a way too tight ponytail, which Winter assumed must have given her some form of a head ache.

"It's rude to let yourself in other people's homes…" Winter said, feigning confidence.

The woman smiled, and it looked like it hurt "I thought using the front door was a bit cliché" She answered her voice like ice.

Winter didn't even bother asking why she was there, she didn't have an IQ over two hundred and fifty for nothing…this woman was here for her. Winter wasn't even going to try stalling like she had seen in the movies…right now she just wanted to stay alive. So without even thinking she tossed the coke can right at the woman's temple. The shock was enough to get her stumbling back and allowed Winter to make a dash for the living area.

"Darcy get the fuck up!" She shouted grabbing at the dark-haired woman's arm

Darcy stared shock at the silver-haired woman, clutching the terrapin in her arms and her eyes wide and full of surprise "What the fuck, Winnie!" She exclaimed before she sound of bullets hitting the wall caused her to yell out in surprise.

Winter started to usher Darcy towards the front door, ignoring the dark-haired woman's string of curses "Move!" Winter shouted before another round of bullets was fired once again causing both women to yell.

"Holy shit, there's a woman with a gun in your apartment!" Darcy exclaimed as they stood in the middle of Winter's road both gasping for breath. Winter nodded, the earlier adrenaline starting to subside and slowly starting to turn into a throbbing pain in her left hand.

"Holy fuck your hand!" Darcy screamed almost dropping Michelangelo in the process.

Slowly lifting her arm, Winter suddenly noticed the bullet wound in the back of her palm which was undoubtedly the cause of the pain. "I have a fucking hole in my hand…" Winter gasped as she stared at the wound, the blood starting to coat her entire hand.

"We need to get you to a hospital" Darcy stated before the sound of shattering glass caught both of their attention.

"That's a nasty bullet wound there" The attacker hissed as she advanced towards the women and Winter instantly pushed Darcy behind her.

"Winnie, what the fuck?" Darcy hissed from her space behind Winter.

Winter kept her eyes narrowed on the blonde attacker, her uninjured hand buzzing with the familiar silver spark "Just keep quiet for now…I have a plan" Winter whispered back to Darcy.

Darcy frowned "To get killed?!" She whispered loudly

Winter smiled "Hopefully not" She stated before sending the spark through a vacant car, causing it to slowly advance towards the blonde.

"You seem pretty confident…dealt with us before?" The blonde asked, her gun held firmly in her right hand in case any of them dared to move.

Winter shook her head "I don't even know who you are" She sated

The woman smiled "Then I'll give you clue…cut off one head and we grow two more" She stated and before Darcy could even say 'what the fuck' Winter caused the car to rev with life and sent it with such speed towards the woman, who once it collided caused her to fall motionless to the ground.

Darcy stared shocked at the woman; a small pool of blood had formed around her head.

"Hey, Winnie you think she's dead?" She whispered to the silver-haired woman.

"I have a hole in my hand" Winter said drowsily before she collapsed on the ground.

Darcy quickly placed the terrapin on the ground as she went to check on Winter, she seemed to have fainted from blood loss thanks to the hole in her hand and using the energy to activate the car.

"Guess I better call 911.." Darcy muttered as she pulled out her cell, eyes widening at the seven missed calls from Pepper. "How do I explain this over the phone…" she sighed as she stared at the scene around her, a possibly dead woman in the middle of the road, an un-conscious one and a terrapin named after a ninja turtle…looks like the SHIELD-y people were going to have a field day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think of that?<strong>_

_**I really would love to have a terrapin and I'm actually in love with TMNT (especially Mikey) so I thought why not make Winter have a pet terrapin name Michelangelo.**_

_**A friend of mine has an allergy to sulphites, they are in all beer, wines and ciders; potatoes (when cut, peeled or sliced ) even jam...he cant consume any of those products or he goes into anaphylactic shock and has to get stabbed with an epi-pen...my poor friend doesn't know the taste of jam...so I kind of stole that for Winter. and the whole Snow thing is because I love GoT and Snow *wink wink...nudge nudge***_

_**The next chapter will have the SHIELD-y people clean up the mess and who exactly was the mysterious blonde agent working for?**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter **_

_**JustAnotherFairy :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First things first I'm the realest…any who special thanks to every pony who followed and or favourite this fic…sit in awe as your name appears here!**

**First up the followers: ****007Girl****, ****ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp****, ****ClowOcean****, ****HalsGal1231****, ****Hiccup's Flower****, ****ML143****, ****Marmite-1****, ****Onedoesnotsimplyreadfanfiction****, ****RedAngel87****, ****Shinigamidemidragonslayer99****, ****Tacardadiac14c99****, ****Uncontrollable-book-nerd****, ****alkorn****, ****iamgoku****, ****rockobrocko**

**Next up are the favouriters: ****Akuma66****, ****Hiccup's Flower****, ****Shinigamidemidragonslayer99****, ****Tacardadiac14c99****, ****Uncontrollable-book-nerd****, ****alkorn****, ****basketball4444****, ****iamgoku****, ****pyromaniacwithretard****, ****tacoidiot****.**

**And a special thanks to my first followers and favourites you now have a special place in the organ that pumps blood through my veins.**

**Akuma66****, ****Shinigamidemidragonslayer99**** and ****tacoidiot**

**DISCLAIMER: The Avengers and all characters do not belong to me, I only own Winter Snow and any other OC my twisted little mind decides to conjure…**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE MISUSE OF OREOS**

* * *

><p>Clint Barton was hands down certain that Oreos were a gift from the gods.<p>

As he sat in the control room, legs propped up on the table filled with various surveillance cameras while his free hand popped the treats into his mouth, he had to thank whatever God had decided that Oreos had to be a thing.

Other than Darcy, no one else understood his ever-so-slight obsession with them and often, he and the dark-haired girl would battle royal it out for the last packet which would sometimes led to slight injury and very pissed off avengers. However the archer couldn't help but notice that over the past few days several packets of Oreos disappearing in the tower.

"I smell Oreos…" Darcy stated in a sing-song voice as she walked into the surveillance room and turning around Clint was surprised to see the dark-haired girl most definitely wasn't alone.

"Darcy…who let you have a turtle?" Clint asked whilst gesturing to the small reptile that was now in her arms.

"Terrapin…" She stated before quickly pulling the Oreo packet away from him. "Turtles are primarily aquatic, where, Michelangelo here is semi-aquatic" She explained before eating an Oreo.

Clint raised a brow "If it's a terrapin then why Michelangelo…he was a ninja turtle, not terrapin" Clint pointed out. To be honest Teenage Mutant Ninja Terrapins just didn't have the same ring to it.

Darcy shrugged "I don't know…ask Winnie" She sighed as she started to stroke the terrapin's shell.

"You just expect me to know who this Winnie is?" Clint asked confused, to be honest, Winnie could have been anyone in the hellicarrier for Darcy had a nickname for almost everyone there…even the new agents who no one gave a rats ass about….even them.

Darcy exhaled loudly before placing the terrapin on the ground "You know…the girl you SHIELD-y people just brought in…shot in the hand" Darcy explained whilst pointing her finger in the palm of her left hand as if to demonstrate a bullet wound.

Clint nodded, it had been a nightmare to clean up the mess back in Queens…so many questions were asked by the neighbours like; _'why is there a dead woman on my street?'_ _'Are you the police?'_ and in the end SHIELD had successfully covered up the unknown assassins death as a hit and run…

The sudden sound od Darcy clicking her fingers in front of his line of vision brought him back from his train of thought "Earth to Barton!" Darcy exclaimed, before placing more Oreos in her mouth.

Clint's gaze zeroed in the packet, it seemed during his thoughts he had been robbed "Fair game…" Darcy sighed before she continued eating his Oreos.

"Any way why are you here?" The archer asked, slightly annoyed that he had been robbed.

Darcy pouted "One: you SHIELD-y people brought me on this flying thingy…and two: I need to know where Winnie is…" She stated.

Clint nodded "So you need my help?" He asked as he slowly folded his arms over his chest.

Darcy exhaled loudly, obviously not liking where this was going "Yes…" She sighed.

Clint nodded sharply "But I'll require some payment…" He added with a small smirk.

Darcy frowned "It's the Oreos isn't it?" She asked as she folded her arms.

Clint nodded once more "It's always the Oreos" He stated.

Darcy pouted once more before crossing her arms over her chest "Fine…in my boot" She said through gritted teeth, clearly not impressed over having just been blackmailed and effectively robbed of the secret hiding place where she had stashed the cookies.

Clint smiled at Darcy's reaction before quickly standing "Bring the turtle too…we're going to the med bay" He said before walking out the door for Darcy to follow.

Darcy suddenly bent down to the floor ready to pick up the terrapin that she had placed on the ground moments earlier, however she suddenly paled as Michelangelo was nowhere to be seen "Clint…" Darcy called out after a short silence.

Clint walked back into the surveillance room, a brow raised at Darcy's pale expression as she stood frozen in the middle of the room.

"I lost Michelangelo"

* * *

><p>It was official, Darcy was hiding something.<p>

Winter sat cross-legged on the med bay cot, giving her best glare to the dark-haired woman sitting in the same position opposite her, however this proved difficult since she was drugged up on pain killers which the SHIELD doctors had administered to her due to the wound in her hand.

It seemed every question she asked Darcy about the whereabouts of her pet terrapin she would expertly avoid the question, leading Winter to believe that something had happened to the reptile.

"You know blue really suits you" Darcy stated interrupting the silent stare off between the pair and gesturing to the icy blue scrubs that Winter was wearing.

Winter hummed in her throat "Thanks…" She sighed before slowly narrowing her eyes at the dark-haired woman.

Silence fell over the two once again, Winter glaring at Darcy through narrowed lids whilst the dark-haired woman busied herself in the hopes of avoiding said glare.

Winter suddenly sighed loudly breaking the short yet intense silence "Darcy, where's Michelangelo?" Winter asked, noticing Darcy quickly avert her gaze and stiffen slightly.

"You know….doing terrapins stuff…" Darcy answered while still avoiding eye contact.

Winter tilted her head in confusion "What do you mean?" She asked her annoyance clear in her tone.

Darcy shrugged "You know your eyes look bigger than usual, what have the SHIELD-y people have given you?" Darcy asked quickly changing the subject.

Winter frowned "Michelangelo?" She sighed barely restraining from face palming.

Darcy shrugged innocently once more "Never heard of that…must be a new thing" Darcy muttered to herself, leaving Winter very confused.

The silver-haired woman folded her arms over her chest "My terrapin!" She exclaimed slightly annoyed.

Darcy shifted in her place slightly "Oh…" Darcy said quietly "I may have, kind of accidentally lost him" Darcy added rather quickly, Winter's eyes widening with each word.

Winter suddenly shot off the cot, the sudden loss of weight causing it to wobble slightly and Darcy to stagger in her cross-legged position. "Shit…we have to find him" She declared as started pulling on her jeans.

"Whoa…slow down Winnie…the SHIELD-y people put you here for a reason" Darcy stated trying to slow her silver-haired friend, however Winter seemed to pay little attention to her and was busy pulling on her navy work overalls.

"I know, but my terrapin is now lost on a flying fortress of doom" Winter stated as she started to zip up her overalls, one of her brows raised at the mention of the organisation.

Darcy laughed at the nickname, Winter had given to the hellicarrier, however the laugh was short-lived as Winter sent a glare her way "Come on, Winnie, lighten up" Darcy said with a grin Winter folded her arms, it seems Darcy was never letting go of the nickname she hated "First its, _Winter _and second how do I 'lighten up' when my terrapin is lost" she asked while glaring daggers at Darcy.

Darcy seemingly unaffected by the glare only shrugged "does it feel good?" Darcy asked, causing Winter to frown with confusion since yet again Darcy had changed the subject.

"Does what feel good?" Winter asked as she turned to face the dark-haired woman.

"The morphine" Darcy answered as if the question was obvious.

Winter nodded, she had to admit that apart from the whole 'terrapin lost on the hellicarrier' thing that the drugs were doing their job…she felt literally no pain from her injured hand at all "So fucking great" she replied with a large grin on her face.

* * *

><p>Being the director of a top-secret safety organisation meant that Nicholas Fury had seen many things out of the ordinary. The author could list the many things that the one-eyed man had seen during his reign over SHIELD however that would take time and if the readers haven't noticed effort…and the author is very lazy.<p>

A sudden knock on his on the open door to his office followed by the sound of someone nervously clearing their throat came to his attention, causing him to lift his good eye from the never-ending paper work to the agent standing in front of him.

"Um…sir…is this a bad time?" the unnamed, unknown, irrelevant agent asked which caused Fury to raise a brow to give the gent a 'are you fucking serious' look…since in SHIELD it was always a 'bad time'

Fury's silence clearly caused the agent to appear even more nervous, he started to clutch whatever papers he was holding in his tighter and was nervously shifting from foot to foot.

Fury silently gestured to the agent with his free hand to step towards and the agent immediately nodded before ever so quickly walking towards his desk and placed the papers in front of him.

Fury's eye glanced at the photos that had been placed in front of him, each photo showed a different corridor of the SHIELD hellicarrier; however what caught his attention was the appearance of a small reptilian in each shot.

"Um…sir…there appears to be a reptile lose on the hellicarrier" The agent explained as he pointed at the creature he had previously laid his own eye on.

"Then why are you here?" Fury asked making sure that his annoyance of the situation was clear in his voice.

The agent shifted slightly "Well… um I was told to notify a senior agent" The agent answered

If Fury wasn't the director of SHIELD he would have face palmed at that very moment instead he stared down at the agent in clear annoyance, once again causing him to cower slightly "Hill, Barton, Preston, Mason…" Fury said and with every name he listed he grew more irritated at the agent in front of him.

As if sensing the director's irritation, the agent stiffened even more and started to nervously shift from foot to foot.

"Barton was on surveillance however when I went up he was missing" The agent explained

Fury sighed rather loudly "When you find him tell him" Fury started however he stopped as the gent in front him was staring blankly, his index finger pressed firmly to the communicator in his ear.

"Sir, I've just been notified that the girl that had been brought into the med bay earlier...has disappeared..." The agent said quietly.

Fury pushed the photos away from him and slowly lifted his on eyed-gaze once again to focus on the agent who stepped back slightly due to the intense glare that he was receiving.

"Why wasn't I notified one she woke up?" Fury asked.

The agent stared blankly at him "I'm not sure-" The agent started however Fury placing up a hand indicating hi to stop, suddenly silenced him.

"Just find her and Barton too" Fury snapped before the agent hastily nodded and walked out the door a little too quickly.

* * *

><p>"Why political science?" Winter asked as the two women walked through an abandoned corridor of the hellicarrier, it seemed that the surveillance cameras that Winter had hacked showed Michelangelo walking down that same corridor.<p>

Darcy shrugged before turning to face the silver-haired woman "It's what I wanted to do" She answered as if it was obvious.

Winter nodded leaving the subject at that "God...why does Michelangelo love to waltz off at the worst times" Winter sighed as they turned a corner.

Darcy looked at Winter with a raised brow, for it seemed to her that either she was crazy or she literally had a mutant terrapin that loved to explore "Don't tell me that this has happened before?" Darcy asked, her amusement clear in her voice.

Winter nodded "We found Michelangelo at an animal shelter back in Queens...since no one knows where he came from before that, I guessed he was a neglected terrapin" She explained.

However Darcy was more concerned the mention of the 'we' wondering who the other person was that Winter had failed to elaborate on, however Winter continued speaking ushered the thought away.

"So once he was home he would always run off and hide..." Winter said, a small smile on her face at the memory.

Darcy nodded however one thought crossed her mind "...but why is he so fast...I thought that all animals with shells were slow" She said confused.

Winter nodded in agreement "I thought that too...but after running some tests back in high school I realised that Michelangelo had hints of gamma radiation in his blood" she shrugged

Darcy's eyes widened, she did know a thing or two about gamma radiation, which was mostly due to living with a bunch of science-y people "Gamma...why isn't it killing him?" she asked half shocked half surprised...her friend after all had a super terrapin.

"The gamma doesn't seem to have any negative effects however it seems to make him stronger than the normal terrapin...meaning that he doesn't move as slow due to the weight of his shell" Winter explained.

Darcy nodded in understanding...Bruce and Jane- Bruce especially was going to love to hear about the super terrapin.

Opening her mouth to ask another question about the super terrapin, she suddenly stood in awe as Winter sent a spark through one of surveillance cameras. Sending that spark allowed Winter to communicate with the electronic signals the camera sent out, thus allowing her to decipher where exactly Michelangelo was on the hellicarrier.

"Apparently...he's through here" Winter said as she gestured to mechanically operated doors in front of the pair.

Darcy nodded as Winter sent another spark through the door which instantly forced it to open, revealing a strangely vacant room filled with only a large glass cage sort of thing placed right in the middle.

One thing that Winter wondered was how her terrapin even found a way through mechanically operated doors.

"How did Michelangelo even get in here?" Winter muttered as they walked into the room.

Darcy shrugged as she walked over to the cage, a wide grin spreading over her face once she saw the terrapin sat still inside it.

"Hey, Winnie...found your super terrapin" Darcy announced as she crawled through the open door of the glass cage.

"Darcy...I don't think you should go in there..." Winter said as she started walking towards the cage herself. The electronic signals that the technological appliances were exerting causing her to get nervous.

Darcy simply dismissed Winter before picking up the small terrapin "Hey little guy, missed me?" She asked as she stroked his shell.

Winter smiled warmly before walking into the large cage herself, taking a glance around it seemed too big to be a cage for a human...maybe something bigger.

However the familiar feeling that they weren't supposed to be there, washed over her once more pulling her back from her thoughts.

"Darcy, can we get out of here now?" Winter asked her nerve starting to kick in once more.

The dark-haired woman seemed to ignore Winter and pulled out her StarkPhone from her jean pocket "Yeah sure...but first let me take a selfie" She announced before she started angling her phone.

Winter sighed before walking towards the door, however to her surprise and shock it was closed. Pushing her hands against tit the door made no signs of budging "Darcy...the door is stuck" Winter said as she started to push it once more to come to no success a second time.

Darcy frowned before placing the terrapin back on the ground "let me try" She said as she walked over to the door and started to try to push only to get the same result.

"Darcy don't tell me that we're stuck here" Winter whispered as she watched Darcy sigh loudly with defeat.

Darcy shrugged; she seemed out of ideas "Why don't you try that spark-y thing again?" Darcy suggested.

Winter nodded before placing both of her palms fat against the glass an instantly a silver spark was sent through the cage.

"Nothing..." Winter sighed before the cage suddenly shook and the sound of the air beneath them was clearly heard.

"Holy fuck...Winnie what did you do!?" Darcy gasped as she ran to the side of the cage, it seemed that the floor of the cage had disappeared revealing the sky beneath the hellicarrier.

Winter's eyes widened as she stood on the side of the cage holding Michelangelo in her arms "I tried to force the door's to open...this cage must have some sort of defense mechanism to prevent escapes..." Winter explained before she glanced down at the sky beneath them.

"Undo it...I don't want to fucking die!" Darcy exclaimed her eyes fixed on the sky beneath them.

Winter nodded "But what if I make it worse..." She said a little quietly

"Honey..,I don't think you can" Darcy said with a small smile.

Winter nodded before sending a spark out, this time throughout the hellicarrier causing a very loud, almost deafening siren to sound.

"Hopefully someone will find us down here!" Winter exclaimed over the noise, causing Darcy to nod in understanding her hands covering her ears in an attempt to block out the loud wail of the siren.

"Hey, Winnie!" Darcy exclaimed over the siren

Winter rolled her eyes at the nickname but still turned to face Darcy anyway "yeah?" She asked.

"When we get out of this, want to visit the tower?" Darcy asked her voice still raised so Winter could hear her.

"Visit the shower?" Winter exclaimed very confused

Darcy shook her head "No the tower as in Avengers Tower, big ass building in Manhattan…can't miss it" Darcy explained while making hand gestures in the air which vaguely represented a large…thing.

Winter's eyes widened, in understanding "Sure, why not…I mean what else could go wrong?" Winter asked over the noise before suddenly the light flickered before completely turning out and leaving them in total darkness.

"You just had to ask…!" Darcy exclaimed loudly however the grin was clear in her voice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think of that?<strong>_

_**FYI all the agents mention by Fury were/are actual agents in the comics thought I might as well put them in.**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter where Darcy has to explain herself and hides Clint's Oreos.**_

_**JustAnotherFairy :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What up fourth chapter...**

**Lets get down to business, to defeat the Hun...HUH**

**WARNING: THE AUTHORS GERMAN IS A LITTLE RUSTY**

**enjoy...**

* * *

><p>It had been about seven minutes since Darcy, Winter and of course Michelangelo had found themselves locked inside the cage on board the SHIELD hellicarrier and already the two women had gone insane. The combination of the wailing siren and the pitch darkness had reduced the women to find a new form of entertainment, which sadly proved difficult as both Winter and Darcy had short attention spans.<p>

"Let's have a sing-a-long!" Winter exclaimed her inner child having been released after being locked in a cage for over six whole minutes.

Darcy nodded in agreement whilst clutching Michelangelo to her chest "Sound like fun!" She answered.

"What?!" Winter exclaimed, having now hear Darcy's reply.

"Sound like fun!" Darcy shouted, grinning madly once Winter's mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"What song shall we sing?" Winter asked, having now given her amazing plan not much thought.

Darcy grinned before turning to face the silver-haired woman "I know the perfect song"

* * *

><p>It seemed that all the SHIELD agents were currently irritated with the combination of the wailing intruder siren, the pitch darkness and of course the wailing singing which no one knew where it was originating from. However the most irritated was the one-eyed director of SHIELD as it seemed that all the surveillance cameras had gone down due to some sort of interference…which the director assumed was something to do with their silver-haired guest.<p>

"When, Darcy called, saying that the place was dark…I never thought this dark" a familiar voice stated behind him. Fury turned only to be met with the blinding light of the arc reactor as it glowed through the material of Tony's shirt.

"Stark" Fury said however both parties knew that Fury meant 'stark what the hell are you doing on my hellicarrier'

"Liking the darkness and the wailing sirens it really screams 'protecting the earth'…I mean literally because…" Tony suddenly trailed off due to the glare he was receiving from the director.

"Darcy and… your guest are trapped in reindeer games' old cage" Tony said, a smirk clear on his face at the nickname and Fury had to resist the urge to roll as his eyes at Tony laughing at his own jokes.

"That explains the signing" Fury said dryly before the words_ 'Ich weiß, ein Lied, das auf die Nerven gehen wird, auf die Nerven gehen, auf die Nerven, ich weiß ein Lied, das auf die Nerven gehen wird, und das ist, wie es geht'_ slightly muffled were heard.

Tony cocked a brow at the singing "Singing in German?" Tony asked, slightly impressed at how the singing was even heard over the sirens. "Wonder what they're saying?" He muttered to himself

"Loosely translated it means; I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, the nerves, I know a song that will get on your nerves, and that's how it goes" Steve explained as he walked in behind Tony, dressed in his civilians clothing.

Tony feigned a look of mock amazement at Steve's translation "There's just no end to the level of perfection, is there?"

Steve merely shrugged "I try" He stated before walking out the room and leaving Tony confused.

"Did spangles just…joke…as in humour?" He asked, no in particular since Fury was loudly exhaling making it pretty clear that he just wanted everyone to leave him in peace and for the singing to stop.

However he frowned once more once they started singing in a different language.

_"Я знаю песню, которая действует на нервы, действует на нервы, действует на нервы, я знаю песню, которая будет на нервы, и это, как она идет"_

"Russian…well have fun Fury" Tony said with a sigh before walking out and leaving Fury alone to listen once the singing changed to Arabic.

* * *

><p>"Hey look its Agent Galaga!" Tony exclaimed as they spotted the familiar dark-haired agent. Steve felt kind of sorry for galaga- as Tony had so graciously dubbed him ever since the battle of New York where said Agent was spotted playing the game on the hellicarrier.<p>

"Tony his name is Agent Grayson" Steve pointed out to the genius.

Tony made a scoffing noise "I know that, Spangles…but galaga is more interesting" Tony grinned.

Said agent shook his head before using his card key to open up the door to the room where Loki's old cage was currently place and where the singing was residing.

Tony barely stifled a laugh at the sight before them, sitting in the cage were Darcy and the SHIELD girl…and a terrapin.

SHIELD girl had her arms wrapped around the reptile while her back was pressed against the glass cage while Darcy was loudly singing the lyrics to Jesus of Suburbia

"_I'm the son of rage and lo-_ Winnie look its iron face and captain stars and tights!" Darcy exclaimed excitedly as she planted her palms flat on the glass of the cage.

Winter turned round to face Darcy confused "All I see is Tony Stark and Steve-oh wait that's what you meant" Winter sighed before said genius started to laugh.

"Don't just stand there, get us out of this cage" Winter hissed her annoyance clear in her tone.

Tony feigned a look of mock hurt "rude…maybe I'll just leave you there" He grinned

"Don't I need to pee" Darcy whined and thus initiating a short silence.

Agent Galaga let out a small chuckle before pressing some buttons on the control panel thus releasing the two women from the cage.

"Freedom!" Darcy exclaimed excitedly as she ran out of the cage, she then turned t face the agent with a smile "...Thanks Galaga" Darcy smiled as she walked towards Tony and Steve.

Winter frowned at said agent "Galaga…is that your actual name?" She asked confused, as far as she was concerned 'Galaga' was a game.

Before Galaga could answer, Tony had his hand on Winter's shoulder "No his real name's pretty boring so we're actually doing him a favour" He stated it seemed that Tony had actually convinced himself that he was actually doing the agent a favour.

Steve frowned "Or we can call him by his real name" He pointed out with a frown and Agent Galaga nodded in agreement.

"Where's the fun with that?" Tony asked and before Steve could answer Darcy had thrown both of her arms round the two men's shoulders thus ceasing the argument about to commence.

"So...I invited Winnie back to the tower?" Darcy declared with a grin.

Both men exchanged glances before Tony narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired woman "Winnie...she's given you a nick name too?" He asked whist trying and failing to stifle a laugh.

Winter sighed loudly "At least it's better than iron face" She muttered causing Steve to let out a small chuckle and respond with "Anything's better than iron face"

"Um...miss Snow" said the voice of Agent Galaga causing everyone to turn and face him, he suddenly stiffened at having all eyes on him and nervously cleared his throat.

"Spit it out, Galaga, we don't have all day" Darcy exclaimed as she narrowed her eyes at said agent and Tony laughed at the agents raised brow.

"Fury wants you in the lab" Galaga stated, causing Winter to involuntary shiver at the prolonged eye contact she was having with the dark-haired agent.

"Lab...For what?" Darcy asked, voicing every one's thoughts.

"What, does Fury wan to turn another bastard named snow into a test monkey?" Tony asked, thus earning a glare from Winter at the nickname and a look of confusion from Steve.

"Another bastard named snow...seriously?" Winter asked with a raised brow.

Tony nodded "Can't expect to have the last name snow and for no one to call you that" Tony stated as if the matter couldn't be helped.

The sound of Galaga clearing his throat attracted all their attention back to current situation "He just wants Miss Snow to be assessed by some of the SHIELD scientists" Galaga stated.

Winter stiffened slightly, the sound of doctors prodding her with needles didn't exactly sound flattering.

"Winnie isn't going anywhere...right, iron face" Darcy declared before turning to face Tony.

Tony nodded "Even though I just met her... we have already formed an unbreakable bond" He stated before ruffling her silver hair and earning himself a glare from said woman.

"Has Fury even asked Miss Snow for consent...or has he just decided to call the shots as usual?" Steve asked Galaga with a frown.

Galaga stiffened at the super soldier's tone before turning his attention back to Winter "This isn't compulsory, just to learn more about you and your abilities...completely at your own choice" Galaga stated in a monotonous voice however Winter noted the hint of kindness...it was almost understanding.

"Fine" Winter said after a short silence before turning to Steve and placing the terrapin in his arms "but can you look after Michelangelo...he gets nervous in labs" she asked, leaving Steve little choice but to look after the terrapin as she followed Galaga out of the room.

"He is kind of cute once you look past the wrinkles'" Tony stated after a short silence as he patted Michelangelo on the shell.

* * *

><p>Darcy felt a wave of sadness go through her as she saw the expression of pure fright on Winter's face. Her silver eyes had widened to an extent that he dark-haired woman was worried that they would actually fall from the sockets.<p>

Never before had she seen someone look so nervous- scratch that she had seen Bruce look this nervous when he was worried that he would 'hulk out' in the middle of Disney land...but that is another story.

"This won't hurt a bit, Miss Snow" The SHIELD scientist announced as he prepped one of the syringes for taking a sample of Winter's blood.

The sound of the latex gloves snapping against his skin echoed through the room causing Winter to jump slightly.

Slowly, Winter placed her arm on the chair rest, getting it into an easy access angle for the scientist.

"So...you done this before...you know shoving things in people..." Winter asked and Darcy had to resist the urge to burst into a fit of giggles.

Darcy had her hands covering her mouth in order to muffle out her giggles "Shoving things into people..." she muttered under her breath before giving a small and discreet laugh.

Winter directed a small smile at Darcy before turning back to the scientist who had already finished taking his sample from Winter.

"What are you hoping to find from tests, doctor?" Winter asked the scientist as she he started prepping the test to take Winter's blood pressure. (hella fun)

"Well to be honest Miss Snow-" The doctor started before Darcy gave a loud yawn thus interrupting him "We're hoping to find the case of your...gifts" He explained.

"You think that it may be the x-gene?" Winter asked hopefully.

Darcy suddenly sat up, genetics and mutation always fascinated her "Like the X-Men?" She exclaimed excitedly.

The doctor rolled his eyes causing Darcy to pout "Yes like the X-Men, but to be honest, Miss Snow...I don't think that it s the x gene"

Darcy frowned, if Winter's powers where part of her then that would mean that it was a result of her DNA making her a mutant.

"Miss Snow you said yourself that you had these powers from a young age, sufferers of the x-gene come into their mutation abilities during the adolescent years...during puberty, meaning that you don't' have the x-gene" The doctor stated after a slight hesitation.

Winter nodded in understanding her silver eyes exhibiting a hint of sadness "I was afraid you would have said that" she said before the heart monitor suddenly started sparking causing Darcy to jump slightly.

"Whoa...calm down with the fireworks, okay, Winnie" Darcy gasped causing Winnie to glare at her due to the nickname.

Darcy watched as the doctors eyes widened at the sight, he started scribbling little notes down onto his notepad and then immediately started typing on the small holographic screen that had appeared in front of him.

"Fascinating...Miss Snow, it appears that your powers are linked with your emotions...may I ask how you're feeling right now?" He asked whilst never taking his eyes away from the screen.

Darcy exhaled loudly for it seemed obvious to her how Winter was feeling to her. n

"Um...scared...confused" Winter said between shaky breaths and the doctor nodded before typing more notes down on the holographic screen.

"Most fascinating..." He muttered once he had finished "Perhaps on a later date we can bring you in for further testing to determine the extent f these powers" He suggested causing Winter to stiffen slightly.

"That sounds great, doc...really..." Darcy started as she stood up and started pulling winter out of her chair "But Winnie and I are going to be really busy so we'll give you a call sometime" Darcy said before slamming the door to the lab shut and leaving the doctor very confused as to what just happened.

"Now..." Winter started once she turned away from the lab "What exactly are we supposed to be doing that is really busy?" winter asked with a raised brow.

Darcy shrugged "Game of Thrones marathon?" she suggested with a grin.

Winter nodded "Game of Thrones marathon" Winter answered with an identical grin.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of that?<strong>

**I gave Galaga a name as in the Avengers movie the poor soul was just a nameless agent.**

**The languages roughly mean 'I know a song that will get on your nerves and that is how it goes?' something like that but my Russian dictionary is a bit meh combined with my mediocre german skills.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be full of a Game of Thrones marathon and hidden Oreoes**

**JustAnotherFairy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: THANKS TO EVERY-PONY WHO HAS FOLLOWED AND/OR FAVOURITED THIS FIC IT REALLY WARMS MY HEART **

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM AVENGERS ONLY MY OC'S**

**ENJOY...**

* * *

><p>Darcy was just impressed.<p>

Not only did her new friend, Winter have some shit crazy ability to control technology...she had absolutely no need for a remote when her friend was around...ever.

Darcy sat in awe as Winter casually channel surfed with only a flick of her wrist, making her look like someone out of Harry Potter. Another thought suddenly crossed the dark-haired girl's mind, how would Winter have known that she even had powers.

Darcy highly doubted it was because a half giant wizard came knocking at her door telling her that she was techno path...however as unlikely the idea sounded, it did sound like a good origin story to tell the grand kids.

Sometimes Darcy wished she had an origin story.

Winter stopped channel surfing once she landed back on HBO and thus re-starting the season two Game of Thrones marathon.

Since Darcy was still in her trance and was unsuccessfully coming up with an origin story Winter gently poked her in the arm with her finger "Episode eight's starting" She said before gesturing to the screen in front of her.

"How far have you seen?" Darcy asked before filling her mouth with a handful of popcorn.

Winter shrugged, her silver orbs focused on the action in front of her, she seemed to be concentrating almost calculating. "Season three..." Winter said, turning her head just in time to see Darcy's wide almost chesire cat grin. "So don't ruin shit for me" Winter said while narrowing said silver eyes at the dark-haired girl to give off an 'try it and I will end you look'

Darcy held up her hand's in mock surrender "I wouldn't dream of it..." She said while still sporting the same grin.

The tower elevator suddenly sounded, alerting both women that someone had just arrived and revealing Tony walking out with Michelangelo in his arms with Steve and Clint behind him.

Tony's focus suddenly zoned in on the screen hardly surprised to yet again find Darcy watching the Game of Thrones re-run on HBO.

"Is this the one where all the Starks die...if so I hate that one" Tony stated once he placed Michelangelo on the ground.

Winter turned to glare at Tony, causing Darcy to laugh as the genius had turned around to pick up terrapin making him immune to said glare.

"Tony...I think you just fucked shit up for Winter" Darcy stated once she had calmed her laughing fit.

Clint made a tutting sound at the dark-haired woman "Language Darcy..." He said in a very surprising 'mom' voice.

"So..." Tony started once he took a seat in between the two women "A lot of double d's" he commented before turning to face Winter. "How were the tests?"

She shrugged "Okay I guess...just normal test stuff" She said before turning back to the screen.

Darcy made a small scoffing noise that sounded somewhat like a bird swarking which caused Winter to glance at her in confusion, however the silver-haired woman was more confused at how the others just stood as if nothing had happened, other than Steve giving her a small glance before turning back to the television in an almost dismissive manner of Darcy's behaviour.

"That doctor got a whole science boner over Winnie's blood" Darcy said before turning back to face the screen.

Tony let a small laugh before turning to face Darcy "Science boner?" He asked confused

Darcy nodded "Since Winnie doesn't have an x-gene he got all excited about where her powers actually came from" Darcy explained before filling her mouth with more popcorn.

"I don't know why he even got a science boner in the first place...it isn't like super-powered humans aren't common, I mean look at the x-men" Winter said while gesturing to the article about the mutant group on her phone.

"That's the thing, the x-men are mutants...you aren't" Clint pointed out before quickly swiping the popcorn bowl from Darcy's lap and thus earning himself a glare from the dark-haired woman.

"Mutants are pretty cool though...but I don't get why the governments all 'they'll kill our women and rape our dogs'" Darcy said while dramatically waving her arms about.

Steve raised a brow "When did any government representative say that?" He asked

Darcy shrugged "They didn't outright say it but I just get that sort of vibe from that Senator Kelly dude...maybe he has a screw loose...or hasn't gotten laid in while...yeah I think he just hasn't gotten lad in a while" Darcy concluded with a firm nod.

Winter frowned and leant over Tony so she could face Darcy "So Senator Kelly has started a mutant registration campaign because he hasn't got laid?" Winter asked

Darcy nodded "Yeah...to think of it most of the evil dudes are probably evil because they haven't gotten laid"

Tony suddenly sat up "I've got to hear this, Game of Thrones explain" He ordered Darcy.

"Lets start from the beginning Hitler..." Darcy started which caused Steve and Winter to frown.

"Was a fascist and a racist" Clint added before eating some popcorn and earned himself a few nods from the silver-haired woman and the soldier.

Darcy nodded in agreement "But never got laid..." She added with a grin.

Winter folded her arms "So Hitler started a holocaust against the Jews because he hadn't got laid...seriously how do you come up with all this?" Winter asked...half shocked half surprised.

"I'm half Jewish...I mean have you seen Jewish guys...like seriously that Seth Rogen Jew fro..." Darcy said as in a dream like state.

"I do have to agree that a Jew fro is bit of a turn on" Winter said while nodding in agreement, her silver eyes staring off into the distance as if imagining Seth Rogen standing right in the tower

"Hitler was jealous that the Jews where stealing his game...so bam, holocaust" Darcy concluded.

Tony frowned as if he was letting Darcy's words sink in "I think that Game of Thrones might be on to something" Tony said while nodding.

Darcy grinned widely "Of course I am, I'm a fucking genius" She exclaimed.

Winter snorted, the sound causing Tony to laugh "I wouldn't go that far..." Winter muttered earning herself a small laugh from Steve and Clint, the only ones that were in earshot.

"Take reindeer games for an example...from what Thor told us about his time on Asgaurd he was a bit of a-"

"Chick magnet" Darcy interrupted before sticking her hand into the popcorn bowl that Clint was still holding.

Tony nodded "That...meaning..." He said as he started rotation his arms round each other as if expecting someone else to finish the statement.

"He got nothing but blue balls" Winter finished causing Tony to loudly smack his hands together and Darcy to loudly laugh and spit out her mouthful of popcorn n the process.

She frowned at her now popcorn covered shirt as if wondering how she was going to clean up the mess "I always thought that I was more of a swallow toe of gal" Darcy muttered as she started to clean up the popcorn mess and her statement going unheard to everyone except Clint who was unable to control his laughter.

"Not every villain acted out of sexual frustration" Steve pointed out "Are you telling me that HYDRA just wants to stick it into SHIELD?" he asked causing Clint, Tony and Darcy to snigger quietly. While a confused Winter sat still as she had no idea what HYDRA was.

"Well it explains the multiple tentacle-y things...they're probably secret penises" Darcy added with a grin.

Winter face palmed with her uninjured hand "Now I'm completely lost" She sighed as she placed her face into her knees which she planted on the couch, she had thought that her encounter with the earth's mightiest heroes would have been a little...different.

* * *

><p>The sudden ding of the elevator door followed by the sound of Tony's excited laughter caused Winter to lift her head to spot the olive skinned doctor, followed by the curvaceous red-head woman. Winter was certain that if it wasn't for the throbbing pain in her hand, combined with the looks she was receiving, she would have totally fan-girled at the arrival of Dr Banner and Natasha Romanoff.<p>

Bruce's gaze seemed to linger on Winter for a split second before Tony suddenly appeared to verbally attack his science bro, however Natasha's gaze zeroed in on Winter as if assessing her but it wasn't until Winter met her equally assessing glare that a ghost of a smile crossed her lips "looks like we have a visitor" Natasha stated as she took a seat next to Winter on the couch whilst offering her hand, the gesture seeming to surprise everyone in the room.

"Natasha Romanoff" She said with a straight face, her eyes watching the movement of Winter's own hand taking hers.

"Winter Snow...though you probably already know who I am" Winter said with a small smile.

Darcy grinned "Yeah, you even have your own SHIELD file" Darcy said excitedly which only made Winter frown.

"That only freaks me out..." Winter said in a small voice which caused Bruce to laugh.

"How's the hand?" He asked whilst gesturing to the bundle of bandages that resembled Winter's left hand.

She spared a glance at it before turning back to the doctor. "Fine now, but hurts every now and then" She answered before glancing down to spot Michelangelo crawling towards the doctor.

The small terrapin only stopped once he placed himself on the Bruce's shoe as if signalling for the doctor to pick him up.

"Aww he likes you, Bruce" Darcy said with a large grin as Bruce gently picked up the terrapin.

Michelangelo only met Bruce's stare, dark eyes meeting his own as he would every so often poke his head in and out of his shell as if assessing whether or not the doctor was a threat.

It wasn't until the doctor gave the terrapin a small smile the Michelangelo decided that perhaps he was safe and left his head out of the shell.

Winter smiled at the scene before her, not even with Darcy did Michelangelo war up so quickly so maybe there was something about the doctor that stood out to the small reptile; other than the giant green rage monster that was part of him "Michelangelo doesn't usually trust people..." Winter stated before she placed her hand in the popcorn bowl that Darcy had managed to steal back from Clint.

Bruce glanced from Winter, only just letting the words sink in that something so fragile, something so vulnerable put their trust in him. But it was what Winter said next that surprised him.

"I think I see why"

* * *

><p>Winter was sat crossed legged on the kitchen counter, since the counter wasn't build to contain a five foot seven inched tall female she was forced over in a sort of crouching position as she watched in amusement as Darcy proceeded to pace the kitchen holding a...boot full of Oreos.<p>

Darcy frowned once she closed one of the cabinets and placed the boot on the ground before exhaling loudly. "How hard is it to hide stash of Oreos!?" She exclaimed as she collapsed into the kitchen chair.

Winter shrugged before eating a pop tart "Hide it with your underwear?" She suggested before finishing off said pop tart.

Darcy suddenly gasped loudly before shooting up with what Winter had silently dubbed as the Oreo boot. "Holy fuck, you are a genius!" She exclaimed excitedly before running out of the kitchen and almost knocking over the red-head assassin in the process.

"Looks like someone is making an impression" Natasha stated as she walked into the kitchen and Winter noted that even with her small frame her presence alone demanded your attention and practically filled the room.

Winter shrugged innocently "Guess I have that affect on people" She said with a smile.

An identical smile formed on Natasha's own lips "Guess you do" She stated causing Winters own smile to widen.

Winter glanced around, realising that her terrapin was nowhere in sight "Is Michelangelo-"

"With Bruce" Natasha finished

Winter smiled it seemed Michelangelo was good for the doctor or was the doctor good for Michelangelo. "He seems to like my terrapin" Winter stated with a smile.

Natasha nodded a knowing smile on her lips "He doesn't usually do so well with animals...but it seemed he made an exception"

Winter nodded with understanding, animals had an almost sixth sense and she wouldn't be surprised if they could sense his 'other guy'

Winter quietly jumped from the counter and that was when she noticed the height difference between herself and the ex-assassin, however from her knowledge she knew that it was nothing to celebrate as the red-head was sure to able to take her down if they were ever to spar. "How does he do it...you know control?" Winter asked for if there was ne thing that she had in common with the doctor, was that they both needed extreme control over their 'abilities' which could pose as powerful but on either side f the spectrum.

Natasha raised a brow however, didn't move from her position "Yoga, science..." She said before she paused as a small smile ghosted her lips "You should ask him" Natasha suggested Winter returned the smile "Maybe I will"

Natasha suddenly took a quick glance around the kitchen "Its quiet...too quiet" The red-head stated with a frown.

The loud thud of footsteps followed by muffled shouts could be heard, causing both women to walk out the kitchen to investigate.

Darcy suddenly ran past with a nerf gun in hand, her blue eyes darting around the room as if expecting something-or someone to jump out at any moment. "You two seen Clint?" She asked as she clutched the nerf gun closer to her chest.

Before anyone could answer a nerf bullet was fired into Darcy's arm, followed by one to her stomach.

Darcy suddenly ran firing madly at the ceiling while screaming "Holy fuck Clint you're not getting my stash!" She screamed as she ran out of the living room.

Both women glanced around the tower living room, which was now a mess of discarded nerf bullets and overturned furniture.

"Is this what its always like?" Winter asked after a short silence.

Natasha turned to face the silver-haired woman "Ever since Jane ad Darcy moved here" She stated

Winter nodded "Its-"

Natasha smiled once more "Different" She finished

Winter nodded, that was one word to describe the tower "Yeah...different" she repeated

"But a good different" Natasha stated with firm nod and that was Winter realised that the avengers weren't just the earth's mightiest heroes, but they were a crazy family.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of that?<strong>

Stay tuned for the next chapter where Winter is a bicycle

JustAnotherFairy :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Who put the Glad in Gladiator?...HERCULES!**

**In all seriousness *puts on a serious mask and inhales deeply because I am now serious* thank you to all the people who have followed and or favourite this fic. I would hand out cookies, but there is the whole 'you can't shove cookies through a computer' screen problem **

***takes off serious mask and pulls a sad face***

**Thanks to ****Catsanorchids ****for favouriting (that's an interesting name) and also to ****etatheta ****for following.**

**Next time I'll just paste the names in instead of typing from memory ...but I thought this was Sparta...when it clearly isn't...sadly...I've always to kick someone down a well. *sigh***

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...MARVEL DO AND IF I DID THE AVENGERS WOULD ALL HAVE LITTLE AVENGER BABIES**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DARCY...AND THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>- -Sometime while Winter was still unconscious-<strong>

Darcy turned to Clint with a frown, it seemed that she didn't exactly approve of SHIELD's plans for her friend.

Clint pinched the bridge of his nose, he had explained the situation to the dark-haired woman several times "SHIELD's already set up a living space for her at one of the bases in Long Island" He explained.

Darcy frowned "I got that arrow-face its just...not fair" she added with a pout before crossing her arms. Why did SHIELD always have to take away things that she liked; first her iPod...now Winter...what was next her stash of Oreos for being a level seven threat of pure awesomeness.

"It has to be done...to keep her safe" Clint explained as if reading Darcy's thoughts, she found it kind of amusing how he would switch from the fun loving Game of Thrones Clint to the serious faced 'I work at SHIELD Clint'

"Safe from who...don't tell me that there are more crazy gun people after her"? Darcy asked with a frown however deep down she already knew the answer.

Clint didn't answer and Darcy assumed it was because she didn't have the clearance- a phrase she had heard too many times.

"Just don't do anything stupid" Clint said before he walked out of the lab and leaving her alone with a bunch of science-y stuff.

She suddenly sat on the chair while exhaling loudly...why were things so hard "You're going to do some stupid aren't you" Jane would have said , however the brunette wasn't here and unable to be that little voice of reason or the good angel that Darcy so very needed.

Darcy grinned before she brought out her laptop and started to type , for what Jane didn't know wouldn't hurt her and it looked like Winter's 'vacation' to Long Island was going to be postponed for a little while...

* * *

><p>It seemed that both parties had tired themselves out due to the great oreo battle of avengers tower, and after a scolding from Pepper (which Winter found amusing as she watched from the couch eating pop tarts) Clint and Darcy were forced to clean up the mess.<p>

Winter watched smugly as Darcy picked up the last of the nerf bullets "So how's it going?" She asked with a grin.

Darcy exhaled loudly before chucking the last of the bullets in her bag "Pretty fucking great, if you ask me" She said with a grin.

Winter nodded before crossing her legs on the couch "Wonder when I can go back to my apartment"

Darcy frowned "How about never...there was a crazy gun lady in your house...now that is just fucked up" Darcy added as she took a seat next to Winter on the couch.

Winter pouted "But I need my stuff and where am I supposed to live?" She asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

Darcy suddenly grinned, the dark-haired woman knew that the issue of Winter needing somewhere to live would eventually pop up "Here" she stated as if the answer was obvious, before smirking at Winter's open mouthed expression.

"..."

Darcy grinned one more and it was actually starting to make her face hurt "Winnie, you're our friend and Tony can't say no" Darcy argued.

Winter sat staring shocked at the dark-haired woman "My stuff...I have no clothes" Winter stated

Darcy frowned, it seemed that her plan had a minor hiccup "Then we'll go to Queens and get your stuff, simple" Darcy added a grin crossing her features once more.

It seemed that Darcy wasn't going to give up, Winter exhaled loudly and stood up "Fine. But we're getting Subway since I'm starving" Winter stated as she headed for the elevator.

Darcy grinned "Fine by me and its on Tony" She said as she twirled the gold credit card between her index finger and thumb.

* * *

><p>It seemed that Clint's Game of Thrones buddy had disappeared altogether, along with their silver-haired guest. After searching through the tower for the worse part of seventeen minutes, the archer had come to the conclusion that they had left the tower.<p>

Running a hand through his unruly lcks he sighed as the elevator door dinged behind him and the familiar sound of light foot steps followed after, signalling that Natasha had just walked back into the tower living room.

He turned to face her and wasn't surprised to see her arms crossed and a small frown on her face which meant one thing; Natasha was officaly pissed. "No sign of either of them. They've left" She stated, voicing Clint's earlier suspicions.

Clint nodded "We should check-"

"Aleardy checked with JARVIS...looks like Darcy and Winter took a car to Queens" She finished and Clint smiled. That was Natasha, always a step ahead.

"So we're on a first name basis with the guest?" Clint asked, a smirk on his face.

Natasha almost resisted an eye roll, "Barton..." She said in a warning tone, however Clint didn't miss the small smile that tugged her lips.

The smile quickly faded just as it appeared as the pair stepped into the tower elevator "Ready for a trip o Midtown?" She asked, staring straight ahead at the closing elevator doors.

Clint frowned "What makes you think their in Midtown?" He asked as he turned to face her.

Natasha smirked before trning to face him "What make you think that they're not?" She asked and the elevtor turned to an abrupt silence.

"You just had to ruin the moment" Clint groaned, however both agents noted the playful tone in his voice.

* * *

><p>Darcy stared at the giant monkey plush that was currently staring back at her with glassy dark eyes, the stuffed animal had its face tilted to the side and Darcy involuntary shivered at the way its eyes seemed to be glaring into her very soul.<p>

"Ugly monkey" Winter stated as she slung her back pack over her shoulder.

Darcy glanced over at Winter "What the fuck, Winnie?!" Darcy exclaimed, taking the statement to offens

Winter laughed "Fuck, Darcy that's his name" Winter pointed out with an eye roll.

Darcy's mouth formed an 'o' shape before she glance back at Ugly Monkey, his left ear seemed to have a portion missing as if it were a survivor o some sort of animal attack and the stitching that formed his smiling mouth was now lopsided after years of wear.

Winter smiled fondly at the monkey before carrying on down the street, the two women seemed to get a few strange looks since one of them was carrying a battered oversized money while the over was carrying a large suitcase. "He's actually kind of cute once you get passed the battle scars" Darcy stated as she tucked the monkey under her arm.

Winter raised a brow "Yeah, Monkey got me through middle school..." She said before she short pause a hint of sadness in her tone "Kids can be bastards" Winter stated and Darcy nodded in agreement.

"You never said that you were coing back to Queens" A cheerfull voice squealed from behind the pair.

Darcy gently nudged Winter in the shoulder "Just keep walking, maybe she'll get bored" Darcy loudly whispered.

"Winter Snow...I can recognize the hair anywhere...just turn around and lets be nice" The voice drawled and Winter resisted he urge to eye roll.

Winter turned round with a bored expression on her face "What?" She asked making sure that her frustration was clear in her tone, maybe that would get the blonde to leave.

The blonde barely spared Darcy a glance before turning back to Winter with a very wide smile, a smile that Darcy was sure had to be painful. "Little Winnie, fancy seeing you back in Midtown...does some poor unfortunate soul need a ride from the old Midtown Bicycle?" The blonde asked.

Winter smirked "No not today, Nevaeh...though your welcome to give your boyfriend my regards he really wanted round two of the ol' Winter mobile" Winter added with a snarl.

Darcy really felt the tension rising between the two and the dark-haired woman slowly took a step backwards.

The blonde...or Nevaeh snarled once more and Darcy noted that snarling wasn't exactly a good look for her...she was getting snarl lines "And here I thought you've changed...but it seems that little Winnie just wants to give every one a turn" She said before turning her gaze to Darcy "This one doesn't seem like the ususual type...she isn't from here" Nevaeh hissed.

Winter growled, causing Darcy to jump slightly "Neither is that nest resting on your head" Winter pointed out with a snarl, causing Nevaeh to snarl.

"You should just stay out of Midtown...if I were you I wouldn't even show my face in Queens" The blonde added before quickly walking away.

Darcy frowned...a thought suddenly crossing her mind... "Nevaeh...N...e...v- holy fuck...that's Heaven spelled backwards!" Darcy exclaimed once the realization had just hit her. Even she had to admit that it was weird...why didn't her parents just call her 'heaven' or perhaps they were trying to be hipster by spelling it backwards to people such as herself could get the thrill of working it out that her name spelled heaven backward.

Winter laughed however the dark-hared woman noted the hint of sadness "Bitch looks like a fucked up Barbie" Winter giggled added before she carried on walking.

"Hey Winter" Darcy called

Winter turned with a raised brow "Yeah?"

Darcy grinned "I'm so out of your league" She stated as if it were obvious, as if she believed the statement herself - which she did.

Winter smiled, her previously dull silver eyes brightening up a bit "Yeah...I know" She said with a grin "But you're also so not my type" She added.

Darcy grinned "Honey...don't flatter yourself...you couldn't handle all of this" Darcy said in a playful tone as she gestured down her body.

Winter laughed "You're way too woman for me"

Darcy nodded "Damn straight...and you're not a bicycle" Darcy added with a smile.

Winter frowned "Then what am I?" She asked.

Darcy shrugged "A Harley Davidson" She stated causing Winter to brighten a bit and a small smile to cross her features.

That was when she realized that the world would have been an interesting place if there were more people like Darcy Lewis.

* * *

><p>"You should have totally went all spark-y on her ass when she called you a bicycle" Darcy grinned as the pair walked out of the tower elevator and into the living area.<p>

Winter shrugged "Neveah's a bitch...I didn't want to give her the satisfaction...and besides I don't want to waste my powers on her" Winter added with a grin.

Darcy nodded in understanding...but to be honest she would have just went all 'spark-y on her ass' and would have been done with it.

She suddenly turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat, a wide grin crossing her features once she saw the familiar brunette sitting next to a muscular blonde.

"Look who finally came back" Darcy exclaimed as she placed herself between the couple. "Decided that you missed me?" She asked as she turned to face both Thor and Jane.

Thor grinned "Lady Darcy, indeed I have missed your bold comments" He declared loudly.

Jane smiled "Yeah Darcy I really missed my faithful assistant" She added before glancing over to Winter.

Darcy suddenly stood up and pulled Winter over so that she was sat next to Jane "Jane, Thor...Winnie and Winnie, Thor and Jane" Darcy said before sitting down "Whoo...that was a mouthful"

Winter snorted "That's what she said" She muttered causing Darcy to laugh and high five.

Darcy grinned "Seriously, Winnie I am rubbing off on you" Darcy declared, though she didn't say if it were a bad thing.

Winter smiled "But seriously...stop calling me Winnie...I hate it" Winter added with a snarl, the memory of the walking Barbie coming back to her.

Jane sadly smiled "Sorry, Winter...Darcy has a thing for nicknames...once it sticks it sticks" Jane stated causing Winter to sigh.

Winter crossed her arms in defeat "But why Winnie...even Tony has a better name" Winter sighed.

"The man of iron has given you a new name?" Thor asked

Winter frowned before her mouth suddenly forming an 'o' shape...it was like Thor had come straight from Game of Thrones. "Yeah...he calls me 'another bastard named snow'" Winter said with a frown.

Thor laughed loudly "The man of iron has a talent for giving the crude new names" Thor pointed out.

Darcy frowned "Speak for yourself...he calls me after a show" Darcy pouted.

Winter laughed "Anything is better than being called a bicycle" Winter groaned.

Thor's brows furrowed in confusion "A bicycle..." He said before turning to face Jane "Why is the Lady Winter being compared to a Midguardian means of transport?" He asked with his brows still furrowed.

Jane smiled before tenderly placing a hand on Thor's forearm "Its an expression, Thor" She tried to explain. "Winter was being insulted, when she was called a bicycle what the woman really meant was that..." She suddenly trailed off to spare Winters dignity.

"She means that I've had sex with multiple partners...I am a bicycle since I've apparently given the whole town a ride" Winter said, the anger clear in her voice.

Thor frowned "I understand...but does it bother you, Lady Winter that you are a means of transport?" Thor asked.

Winter shrugged "Not really...sex is fun" She stated, earning herself another high five from Darcy.

Darcy nodded, so what winter liked sex...everyone liked sex...it _was_ made for fun...and of course making babies but in Darcy's mind that just happened to be a side affect "Seriously, Winnie...people can be bastards...not the Game of Thrones kind...the rude, messed up kind" Darcy said with a grin.

Winter grinned "You're right there, Darcy "

Jane nodded "People will often say anything to get you down, Winter but the trick is to hold your head high" Jane added.

Darcy placed her and in the air, obviously waiting for a high five from Jane "Jane, don't leave me hanging'" Darcy whined. Jane shook her head lightly before lightly high fiving the dark-haired woman.

Clint suddenly appeared on the couch next to Darcy causing her to jump slightly"You're in trouble" Clint announced in a sing-song voice as the elevator door sounded and a pissed off looking Natasha walked out.

Darcy quickly gulped before hiding behind Winter "Darcy...what the fuck-" She exclaimed in shock.

Darcy ducked behind Winter's back as Natasha walked over towards them "She likes you...she wont kill you" Darcy whispered loudly.

Clint laughed before turning to face Winter "It true...Tasha actually smiled when she talked to you" The archer pointed out.

Natasha glanced past Winter and glared at Darcy "You had us worried" She stated.

"_Us_...I wasn't worried" Clint called out causing Natasha to glare at him.

Darcy whimpered "Sorry?"

Winter smiled at the dark-haired woman...she didn't blame her since the glare that Natasha was giving was downright terrifying "We just went to Queens to get some of my old stuff...its not Darcy's fault" Winter added

Natasha nodded at the silver-haired woman before turning back to Darcy "You're heart was in the right place, Darcy" Natasha stated.

Darcy's eyes widened for if she heard correctly Natasha just complimented her "But next time you change SHIELD plans...don't make it so obvious" Natasha added with a small smile before walking out.

Clint exhaled loudly as he jumped from the couch, ruffling Darcy's hair in the process "That went well..." He sighed a hint of disappointment in his tone.

Winter nodded in agreement before frowning "Darcy you can let go now" Winter whispered loudly before trying to pry Darcy's fingers from her arms.

Darcy whined "I think I'll stay here for a while...that was..."

"Scary?" Jane offered

Thor laughed once more, the sound causing Darcy to jump "Lady Natasha has that affect on people" He pointed out.

Winter nodded for if anyone deserved to be feared it was hands down Natasha Romanoff , she had an effect on people that when she walked into a room she would demand your attention and even the toughest of people would cower under her glare.

But if there was one thing that Winter noticed about Natasha, was that she hardly smiled...that wasn't necessarily a bad thing... it just meant that if you were there to witness it then you were a lucky person indeed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think of that?<strong>_

**_There was no Michelangelo in this chapter...but don't worry I have something very special planned for him and his new bestie *wink*_**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter where Darcy's maternal instincts kick in_**

**_JustAnotherFairy :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Son of man a man in time you'll be...**

**Back to business...a massive thank you to everyone who has stuck it out this long. Every review, follow and favourite I get warms my heart *smiley face***

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A DARCY IN MOM MODE...READ AT OWN RISK**

**DISCLAIMER: MARVEL/DISNEY WHOVER I FORGET OWNS THE AVENGERS AND I AM ONLY OWN WINTER 'ANOTHER BASTARD NAMED' SNOW**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Bruce and Michelangelo had in common it was their sleeping habits-or lack of.<p>

The small terrapin had decided to watch the doctor as he quietly read the pages of 1984 in the safe haven known as the lab.

Every so often Bruce would glance from the pages to the terrapin that seemed to be watching him intently and he decided that it definitely wasn't normal. But that didn't mean that he didn't like it. Bruce didn't actually mind that he had a visitor since on the usual day the lab was normally occupied by himself and Tony and occasionally Pepper but even then her visits were short.

There was a small pressure on his foot causing Bruce to glance down and find the terrapin calmly perching his front legs on his feet and staring up at him with dark, beady eyes.

Once he placed the terrapin on his lap and resumed reading that was when Bruce decided that Michelangelo was a good friend to have around.

* * *

><p>Winter frowned at the equation sat in front of her-something just wasn't just right, maybe it was the late nightearly morning 'I can't think straight period' that was causing her brain to turn to mush.

Jane turned the notepad towards her and frowned at the equation "Something isn't right..." She muttered to herself which caused Winter to loudly smack her hands together.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed the sudden sound causing Darcy to dart up from her slumber.

Darcy's eyes were open wide however her face still had the 'I'm still sleeping' look written all over it "I...I'm awake" She declared before placing her head back in her hands.

Jane frowned once more at the equation "I don't know...I think active dry yeast would do the trick" Jane suggested causing Winter to gasp.

Winter suddenly pulled the lid off the pen and began writing quickly on the notepad, while Darcy just stared confused at the two. "Wait I'm lost...I may have fell asleep" She said before she yawned.

Jane smiled before patting Darcy's arm lightly "Darcy, Winter and I were trying to perfect a formula that would allow the consumption of large amounts of alcohol, but without the effects" Jane explained.

Darcy suddenly sat up "So drink but not get drunk!" She gaped "That is fucking cool" She added with a firm nod.

Winter nodded in agreement before pushing the notepad towards Jane "And I think that we may have solved it..thanks to Jane" Winter added with a grin.

Jane blushed in her placed before ducking, causing a curtain of chocolate brown hair to fall in front of her face "It wasn't all me...you were the one that came up with the foundations for the formula...I just added stuff-"

"Yeah, Jane real modest...real talk when are we testing it?" Darcy asked excitedly.

Winter frowned "I'm not sure we don't even know if it will work...let alone not hurt someone" Winter added.

Darcy whined "Why sell me false dreams" She said before dramatically lying over the table.

"Well we could test it a little...I mean what's the worst that can happen?" Winter asked before Darcy flashed a large grin and proceeded to pull both women towards the kitchen and it looked like they were in for a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>- -Several hours later- -<strong>

Tony was the first to walk into the tower's large kitchen and find the three women sitting in a circle with several large bottles of vodka, whiskey and beer spread over the ground.

Darcy gave a small hiccup before placing her hand to her forehead and releasing a loud groan. "Winnie...I need more formula I'm getting a hangover" She whined.

Winter clutched her head with her forearms before rolling into a small ball "Ran out...too much noise" she whimpered before snuggling closer to Jane.

Jane made a small groaning noise before clutching her own temples "Looks like we didn't think of the after effects once the formula wore off..." She sighed before placing her head against Winter's back.

Darcy nodded in agreement, the sudden movement causing her to clutch her forehead "Yeah one killer hangover..." She added with a loud groan.

Tony laughed before picking up the notepad that had been discarded by the women during their late night activities. "So I'm guessing it worked?" He asked as his eyes skimmed over the various doodles and equations on the page, his eyes stopping on a small doodle of what looked to be of a stick figure that looked vaguely like Clint but as a bear.

"Bear-Hawk or Hawk-Bear-Eye...haven't decided" Darcy called from her spot on the floor.

Tony nodded in understanding "Any name they're both as sucky as each other" Tony pointed out causing Darcy to pout.

Winter groaned in her place next to Jane before clutching her head "Too much noise" She groaned.

Tony smirked before reaching into one of the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a small box of aspirin. "This should help with the headache" He said before he tossed the box over towards Winter.

She moaned before giving a small grunt which Tony assumed as a thanks before leaving the kitchen, smirking when Darcy moaned that he was 'moving to loudly'

As Tony walked into the living area he handed the notepad to Clint, the archer narrowed his eyes at the small doodle in the corner of the page before turning back to face Tony.

"Is that me as...a bear?" He asked slightly confused.

Clint then passed the notepad to Natasha who was sitting beside him, she released a small scoff as she glanced at the drawing "Impressive...and accurate" She added with a raised brow which caused Clint to pout.

The archer took the notepad back from Natasha and pointed back to the drawing "She clearly got my hair wrong..." He pointed out.

Natasha frowned at the picture before giving Clint the same expression "No I think she got it perfectly" She answered causing Clint to groan.

"What are they doing in the kitchen?" Natasha asked Tony as she leaned over to Clint in attempt to catch a glance at the three women.

Tony snorted "Seems they tried creating a formula to drink alcohol yet not get drunk" Tony explained.

Clint suddenly sat up intrigued "Did it work...not that I'm interested" He added quickly.

Tony shrugged "Must have...but now they have pretty shitty hangovers" Tony sighed.

Clint frowned "That's a shame...that formula would have come in useful..." The archer sighed.

"Forget it, Clint, you are not having a drinking contest with Steve" Natasha said to archer, causing him to visibly deflate.

"No fun..." He mumbled before getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

A large crash coming from the kitchen caused both Tony and Natasha to raise a brow.

"Darcy...I'm so going to get you for that!" the angry voice of Winter shouted

"But its bad for you" Darcy whined

Tony merely shrugged before heading back to the lab...for when Darcy was involved is was best to not ask questions.

* * *

><p>Winter was sat with her arms folded over her chest with a pout crossing her features and if looks could kill, Darcy would probably be dead.<p>

Darcy shifted the glasses on her face before returning the glare that Winter was giving her "It's for your own good..." She pointed out to the silver-haired woman in a sing-song voice.

Winter snorted before narrowing her eyes at the dark-haired woman "You sound like my mom..." Winter said through gritted teeth and somehow Darcy felt as if it was a bad thing.

Darcy shrugged before turning back to face Winter, the glare still on her face while she aggressively held the phone in her hands, leading Darcy to believe that the device was sure to crack under the pressure that the silver-haired woman was applying to it.

"Smoking kills..." She declared before turning to face the tower's resident archer who was sitting on the couch next to the dark-haired woman "Right, Clint?" She asked.

Clint suddenly perked his head up from the tablet he was reading, somewhat confused as to why Darcy had mentioned his name "What now, Darcy?"

Darcy exhaled loudly before gesturing to the crushed, empty cigarette packet in her hand "Cigarette bad...equals cancer" She stated before turning back to face Winter "No more smoking...it ruins your nails and makes your breath smell"

Winter pouted in her place on the floor "My breath doesn't smell..." She moaned

"Not yet" Clint added whilst never taking his eyes from the screen in front of him.

Winter frowned before focusing her gaze back onto her phone, squeezing the piece of tech with such aggression that a small crack actually appeared in the corner of the screen.

Sighing loudly she slammed the phone onto the ground whilst accidently sending a silver spark throughout the tower living room, causing all the technical appliances' to deactivate.

Clint suddenly dropped the tablet to the ground; a silver spark ran through the device causing him to frown.

Darcy frowned once her iPod stopped playing a groan releasing her lips once she caught a glimpse of a =n almost guilty looking Winter.

Winter innocently shrugged "Sorry...cigarettes keep me calm" She stated matter of factly.

Realising that he was never going to get his tablet to work again, Clint turned to Darcy with an annoyed expression "Give the woman her cigarettes" Clint groaned, causing Darcy to pout.

"No smoking...it's bad" Darcy stated in mom voice.

Winter groaned before folding her arms again thus releasing a second spark which happened to cause the kitchen appliances to turn on and whir with life.

This must have come to a shock to Thor since his booming voice could be heard "What form of sorcery is this?!" He loudly exclaimed over what sounded like the blender.

Clint loudly groaned before turning to face Darcy "I hope you're happy"

* * *

><p>"This isn't working" Winter groaned as she popped on the next nicotine patch, a number of discarded patches littered the tower living room floor while a numerous amount were placed over both of Winter's arms in an attempt to get her off her smoking habit.<p>

Darcy groaned before placing on another nicotine patch, and it was at that moment that Pepper returned to the tower looking very confused. "Darcy...somehow I don't think that this is good idea" She said with a frown as she watched the dark-haired woman place yet another nicotine patch on Winter's arm, making her look like some odd Dalmatian.

Darcy shrugged "I might work" She said before studying her handy work "That should do it"

Winter glanced down at her arms before frowning "Thirteen nicotine patches...somehow I feel as if you've gone overboard" Winter stated as she started on peeling off one of the patches.

Darcy slapped away Winter's hand before frowning "Nuh uh, young lady...you are going to sit here like a good girl and leave those patches on" Darcy said in a warning like tone which caused Pepper to smoke.

Pepper shook her head slightly "Darcy I never saw you as the maternal type...but here you are, mothering Winter" Pepper stated before she walked off to find Tony.

Darcy grinned before patting Winter on the head "Don't worry, Winnie...momma Darcy is going to take good care of you" Darcy said with wide smile that sent chills down Winter's spine.

"That's what I'm worried about" Winter mumbled before the faint sound of Clint and Tony laughing could be heard and that was when Winter decided to quit smoking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think of that?<strong>_

_**And the moral of the story is 'don't smoke or you'll get covered in nicotine patches'**_

_**Stay tuned for next chapter where 'things' happen **_

_**I don't think that I thanked my first reviewer (and I'm glad to make you laugh): **_**ShigureAyameHatoriFanClub**

_**JustAnotherFairy :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Our teeth and ambitions are bared...be prepared! **

**IN ALL SERIOUSNESS A MASSIVE THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS STUCK IT OUT SO FAR AND TO THOSE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED AND/OR FAVORITED THIS FIC...IT REALLY WARMS ME AND IT IS REALLY COLD.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A FLASHBACK SEQUENCE...PROCEED WITH CAUTION**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO BODY...EXCEPT WINTER AND MICHELANGELO**

* * *

><p>The last remains of the blizzard were starting to clear and thus leaving a grey slush type of residue lingering on the streets of Manhattan and probably most of New York. Unfortunately the grey slush was causing many pedestrians to not-so-subtlety slip on the ground and tread cautiously to avoid doing so, however this provided a source of entertainment for everyone's favorite taser-er.<p>

Darcy was sat on her knees with her hands perched on the top of the couch, while every so often letting out a small,and somewhat evil giggle or snort as New Yorkers slipped on the ground due to the slush. It should have worries her that she found some enjoyment in the misfortune of others, but when boredom strikes even the best of people succumb to the 'dark side'

A second laugh escaped her lips as a middle aged man slipped on a slush pile causing him to bump into an unsuspecting young woman "Ha...he touched her boob..." Darcy laughed as she watched the man quickly apologise to the younger woman.

The sound of a sudden thud caused Darcy to avert her attention the spot next to her, where her iPod had miraculously appeared "Fixed your iPod..." Winter declared as she jumped on the couch next to Darcy. "And I may have put a few new songs on there...since there isn't much to do round here" Winter added with a sigh, it seemed that the blizzard ruined a lot of people's plans as well as triggered boredom for most of the tower residents.

Darcy turned to face Winter and noted how she was absently fidgeting with her fingers with a worried expression on her face...perhaps the lack of smoking was finally getting to her.

"Travel ban's been lifted" Jane announced as she walked into the common area.

Darcy turned to her with a grin, since with the travel ban lifted that meant that Natasha and Clint could finally return...and the group could have the Game of Thrones marathon which whenever previously held always managed to get interrupted.

"That's great" Winter muttered with her gaze still focused on her fingers making Darcy wonder what was actually so fascinating about them.

Darcy placed her hand over Winter's fingers causing her to frown at the contact and then glance at Darcy "Winnie...what's up?" Darcy asked, causing Winter to double blink before hastily removing her hands from Darcy's grasp.

She shook her head before placing her hands into her lap "Nothing...I'm fine" She said which caused both Darcy and Jane to exchange a knowing look.

Winter defiantly wasn't fine, en when Darcy made a snow joke...the kind of joke which caused everyone to groan loudly with disappointment, Winter just sat there fidgeting with her hands as if her mind was focused on something else. Even Michelangelo knew that something was up, the terrapin followed Winter closely around the entire day with the silver haired woman not even giving him a second glance. And lastly when Darcy addressed her by 'Winnie' the technopath didn't even show disgust to the nickname.

Jane slowly took the empty space on Winter's other side while offering her a small smile, Winter turned her gaze to look at her, her eyes distant "Winter...talk to us" Jane said softly.

The silver haired woman gently bit her lower lip and lowered her gaze to avoid looking at both women "Its...its getting stronger" She said, it was so soft that both women almost had trouble hearing her.

Darcy frowned before turning to Jane for conformation, only she wore the same confused look "What do you mean?" Darcy asked after a short silence though she was sure that both herself and Jane already knew the answer.

Winter shifted slightly in her place "I...I used to have to be in a certain radius, in order to understand of a piece of tech..." She started before turning her attention back to her hands, slowly turning them, wondering why she had so much power.

"But now?" Jane asked which broke Winter from her trance.

Winter slowly gulped and placed her hands on either side as if she no longer wanted to look at them...as if they disgusted her "But now...I don't have to be...I can hear the electronic signals from further...and they're louder" She said before placing her head in her hands in what appeared to be defeat "...and there's too many" She added with a small voice, a voice that sounded so unlike Winter...a voice that sounded so broken.

Darcy gently placed a hand on Winter's arm, the contact caused her to stiffen slightly before turning to face her. "Winnie, we can help" Darcy stated causing Winter to smile, she sounded so sure so confident as if she knew that there was a way out of this.

Winter exhaled quietly before rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hands, undoubtedly smudging the remains of her mascara. "How...Darcy I'm scared..." Winter added with hint of sadness.

Darcy frowned before placing a hand on Winter's back and thus forcing her to look at her once more. The dark-haired woman had a small smile on her face, one that caused her blue eyes to brighten...one that reminded Winter of someone else "Life's too short to be scared" Darcy stated which caused Winter to double blink once more.

"_Life's too short to be scared" _

Winter just stared at Darcy...to afraid to speak...to afraid to remember.

* * *

><p><em>It had happened again.<em>

_A small yet apparent outburst of the familiar silver spark caused the Midtown Elementary School fire alarm to sound and thus cause the sprinklers to go off and many students to turn to widespread panic. No one had seen, at least not this time and it seemed that her secret was safe...at least for the time being and then it would repeat again and they would have to move to some new town across state just like the last time._

_The water still clung to her silver locks and drenched her clothes, giving her the appearance of some sort of wet dog and too be honest she thought she smelt of one too. _

_Her bag was thrown unceremoniously to the ground once she walked through her front door, and her mother instantly recognized the sight of shiny silver eyes. Sapphire orbs met silver once her mother put two and two together knowing that these were eyes of sadness._

_Without a word or even a sound her mother cleared the space between them and embraced her so tightly as if she were her only lifeline...the only reason why she kept going._

_Once she released her mother turned her so they could face each other her blue orbs had brightened to show that familiar sense of hope that was often the trademark of Laenna Snow...the trademark that told her that everything was going to be okay._

_Winter was afraid to speak her hands were entangled in the hem of her damp shirt, she was afraid to let out her emotion s...to show her weakness._

"_I'm scared..." She barely whispered, surprise hit her at how small her own voice sounded...how broken._

_The sound of laughter broke her thoughts, causing her to stare up at her mother with a 'what the hell are you doing' expression. For if there was one word to describe Laenna Snow it was 'crazy' and if there were two words they would be 'bat-shit crazy'_

_Her mother placed her hands on her shoulders, giving Winter no other choice but to stare into the familiar blue irises "Life's too short to be scared" Laenna stated as if the answer was simple and obvious._

_Winter frowned...now was not the time for Laenna Snow to be all philosophical... "But my powers-"Se started only to be cut off once her mother placed a finger on her lips and thus effectively silencing her._

"_Are a gift...one to embrace not to fear" Laenna finished with a large smile gracing her lips._

_Winter frowned "But I could hurt someone...or kill them!" Winter exclaimed as familiar ot tears ran down her cheeks._

_Laenna just smiled before placing her thumbs on Winter's cheeks to wipe the tears away "Which is why we learn control..." She stated before smiling once more "Learn to love your powers...for when you fear them that is when trouble starts" She finished with a conformed nod._

_Winter nodded, "But-"_

_Laenna rose a brow "But nothing...life's too short to be scared" She stated once more before embracing her daughter in a tight hug and that was when Winter realised that to fear her powers, meant to fear herself... for they were a part of her and always would be. And maybe, just maybe her mother was right...life is too short to be scared._

* * *

><p>"I think we broke her..." Darcy whispered over to Jane loudly, she wasn't even sure where this 'we' came from for Jane was sure that whatever Darcy had said to Winter caused her to blank out in the first place.<p>

Jane frowned at the dark-haired woman before turning back to Winter "Winter...can you hear me?" She asked before frowning once more due to the lack of response.

Darcy clapped her hands loudly in front of Winter's eyes causing her to double blink before turning to glare at Darcy. "At least it worked" Darcy muttered before adding a shrug.

"You really scared us there...you just blanked out" Jane said softly causing Winter to frown.

Darcy nodded in agreement "It was weird..." She added before Jane glared at her.

Winter smiled before quickly wrapping her arms around both women, Jane squealed in surprise while Darcy just stared up at Winter in confusion. "Yeah, Jane I think we broke her...one of us should get Bruce" She stated before glancing back up at Winter.

Winter grinned "Or we could watch some Game of Thrones?" Winter offered which instantly caught Darcy's attention.

Darcy nodded in agreement, but then quickly noted their current position and stuck out her tongue in mock disgust "Or that...but no hugging...its weird from you and I don't like it" Darcy added with an exaggerated shudder before successfully wriggling out of Winter's hug.

Winter shrugged "Then how about you stop calling me 'Winnie' then we'll call it a deal" Winter offered with a smile.

Darcy shook her head, she would _never_ give up on 'Winnie' "Sorry...no can do" Darcy said innocently.

Winter sighed loudly "Then I have to hug you!" She exclaimed before reaching over to Darcy, causing the dark haired woman to quickly bolt from the couch, with Winter behind her.

Darcy let out a shriek before landing on the ground and Winter took his opportunity to wrap her arms around the smaller dark-haired woman "Jane help...she's trying to love me!" Darcy shouted as flailed her arms in an attempt to escape.

Jane shook her head slightly before turning her head to watch the display in front of her, she wasn't sure what happened when Winter 'blanked out' but whatever it was it was good and Jane had a certain feeling that it had something to do with Darcy Lewis and for that Jane was glad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ah! I love hugs!<strong>_

_**So what did you think of that?**_

**_This chapter is shorter than my last ones but hopefully no one took much notice...until I mentioned it and I got to put in some mother Laenna._**

**_Shout out to those who survived the blizzard of 2015._**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter where things happen and people return._**

**_JustAnotherFairy :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Mr Aladdin sir, what will your pleasure be?**

**Thanks to the reviewers...pat yourself on the back you are wonderful.**

**Also thanks to those who have stuck it out this far :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO ONE...EXCEPT WINTER**

* * *

><p>Clint always made himself at home wherever he went, Natasha noted how he would often place his combat boot clad feet onto the tops of tables or the back of chairs in an attempt to get comfortable.<p>

Even with the two of them sat in Fury's office, the director's one eyed glare set straight on the archer who had his arms crossed behind his head in his place. Clint seemed not to notice, or if he did he seemed not to care for his straight face betrayed any sort of emotion.

As if unable to bare the silence any longer, Fury straightened in his seat with his hands knitted together on the desk in front of him, "Feeling comfortable yet, Barton?" Fury asked, not trying to hide the frustration in his voice.

Clint smirked in his seat; he opened his mouth to reply with some sort of remark however the glare that Natasha sent him caused him to close it.

"Has Miss Snow been enjoying her stay at the tower?" Fury asked, though both agents knew that the director had little interest in Winter's well being.

Natasha straighter in her seat, mimicking Fury's own posture "_Winter_ has been getting along fine...she's getting along well with everyone" Natasha stated.

Fury raised a brow at the red-head's tone "You mean getting along well with you?" Fury asked, though the question was definitely a statement.

"I don't see how this has anything to do with why we're here" Clint said causing both Fury and Natasha to turn to face him.

Natasha smirked at the glare Fury sent over to Clint, "I was about to get on that Barton" Fury answered, causing Natasha to narrow her eyes at the director.

"This has something to do with, Winter" Natasha stated, the directors silence confirming her statement.

Fury watched as Clint slowly retracted his arms from the back of his head to turn and exchange a quick look, and it was at that moment that he knew that two of his best field agents had gotten attached to the silver-haired technopath.

He glanced at both agents before continuing, "What I say now does not leave this room. Understood" Fury said causing both agents to nod in unison.

"The agent we found dead in Queens...she wasn't HYDRA" Fury stated, causing the agents' eyes to widen.

Clint leaned forward slightly in his place "Not HYDRA, then who was it-" The archer asked before getting nudged by Natasha, for seemingly interrupting Fury.

Fury stared blankly at the archer before continuing "That hasn't been confirmed" He answered.

Natasha nodded, since the agent wasn't from HYDRA perhaps that was a good thing. However the agent knew that in this game, there were no winners... only the ones that managed to escape with their lives yet still manage to live with the scars.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the elevator, both agents were greeted to the sight of a silent tower. There seemed to be not one Avenger in sight, which usually meant that someone was up to something "Where is everyone?" Clint asked as he walked into the middle of the empty living area.<p>

Natasha frowned before glancing over to the couch where she spotted Darcy's discarded iPod, which meant that the dark-haired woman was still somewhere in the tower.

"JARVIS, who's in the tower?" Natasha asked the AI

"All the usual tower residents are here currently, Agent Romanoff" The AI answered and thus causing Natasha to frown.

It was then that Winter walked in the living area, dressed in a floor length icy blue dress and her long silver hair styled into a braid that fell down the side of her neck to rest on her shoulder.

She turned to face Clint who was trying and failing to stifle his own laughter before glaring at him...she was getting good at glaring. "Don't say a word..." She hissed before taking a seat on the couch.

Natasha took a seat next to her before smirking at the silver-haired woman's current attire...

"Care to give an explanation, or are you going to let it go?" Natasha asked before Winter stared at her wide eyed. Clint suddenly raised his hand next to Natasha and thus prompting the red head to high five him.

Winter pouted before folding her arms over her chest "I expected this from him..." She started as she gestured over to Clint who feigned a look of mock hurt.

Clint frowned before taking a seat next to Natasha "Okay, now I'm hurt" He sighed.

Natasha shrugged "Sorry, I had to. You can't go walking around like that and not expect anyone to say something" She pointed out.

Winter frowned before sighing "I know..."

"So spill..." Clint said, and Natasha noted how at that moment her partner sounded like a gossiping school girl.

Winter exhaled loudly before unfolding her arms "I lost a bet with Darcy, so I am now Elsa until Sunday" Winter explained.

Clint shook his head sadly "One thing you have to learn, Snow is that Darcy plays dirty" the archer stated.

Winter frowned "I know that now...note to self to never place a bet with Darcy" Winter muttered.

"Elsa, Jane wants to see your dress!" Darcy's shouted as she walked out from the elevator.

She slowly craned her neck out to get a better look at the two agents before a grin crept across her features "Hey, you guys are back!" She exclaimed excitedly before turning to face Clint with a smile "When season five starts, Tash, you are going to see less of your man" Darcy stated.

Winter frowned "Season four...I haven't even finished season three" She muttered, causing the two hard core Game of Thrones fans to sigh with disappointment.

Natasha frowned at their reactions before turning to Winter "They are way too attached" She stated, causing Winter to smile and nod with agreement.

"Maybe they need a new hobby" Winter offered.

"Any maybe you need to catch up, Snow...you are a disappointment to the realm" Clint exclaimed causing both Winter and Natasha to roll their eyes.

Winter sighed before standing up "It looks like I'm needed...see you guys later" Winter called out before following Darcy in the elevator.

Natasha silently stood up from the couch, Clint frowned as he followed her towards the elevator. "Where are off to?" He asked before folding his arms.

Natasha silently punched in one of the buttons to the elevator and Clint noted how it was the number to Tony's floor...he also noted how the red-head never went there willingly.

"To look into that agent" She stated before the door's started to close. Clint quickly walked through them before they did so a small frown of confusion across his face.

"And you are going to Tony for help?" The archer asked. "Didn't Fury say not to tell anyone"

Natasha smirked slightly before turning to face him "Who said I was telling Tony if I'm borrowing his skills..." She stated before stepping out of the elevator.

Clint didn't see how this was going to work...Tony Stark wanted to know something he would find out. "You're going to let him find out aren't you?" Clint asked with a raised brow.

Natasha innocently shrugged before continuing down the hallway "If Stark finds out, he finds out...and that way it didn't technically 'leave the room'" She answered before turning her back to him.

Clint shook his head slightly before following after her; it was going to be a long evening...

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think of that?<em>**

**_stay tuned for the next chapter where things happen_**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: You think you own whatever land you land on. The earth is just a dead thing you can claim...**

**Okay in all seriousness Tenth chapter *whoop* got a nice long chapter for y'all and as usual thanks to everyone who has stuck it out like you are troopers**

**WARNING: THIS IS A CHPATER CONTAINS A FLASHBACK ...PROCEED WITH CAUTION**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO ONE...EXCEPT THE OC'S**

* * *

><p>It seemed that Darcy was dead set on ensuring that Winter kept up her Elsa persona until the coming Sunday. Winter noted how the dark-haired woman had somehow hidden all of her clothes, leaving Winter with little choice but to wear the icy blue floor length dress that made her look like the recent Disney princess.<p>

Sighing Winter reached under the large bed, before fishing out her old work overalls and after placing on the outfit before checking the date on her phone, realising that she owed a very important person a visit that had been put off for way too long.

"Hey, JARVIS...you don't mind telling Tony I went out?" Winter asked the AI, she still felt slightly weirded out talking to the ceiling.

"Certainly, Miss Snow...may I ask where you are going?" The AI asked.

Winter smiled before finishing up the buttons on her overalls "Mount Sinai Hospital...got to visit someone annoying yet lovable" Winter answered, her smile widening slightly.

"May I point out that they are the same choice of words used to describe, Mr Stark " The AI said which caused Winter's smile to widen.

"Oh yeah..."

The bus ride to the hospital allowed her to think for usually when kept alone with her thoughts, the silver haired woman often found herself regretting past decisions and reliving old mistakes.

She never liked hospitals, there was always an overwhelming sense of sadness whenever she passed or even looked at one. Long forgotten memories of sitting with her mother in the same hospital suddenly resurfaced as the men and women dressed in scrubs rushing around reminded her of the same doctor who dropped the 'c' bomb on mother and daughter that day.

The same day a daughter promised to stand beside her mother, only believe herself to weak to face the burden of one day losing the mother that was hope of her life.

* * *

><p><em>They had been sitting in the small office for a few minutes now; Winter kept slowly fidgeting with her hands and fingers. Hospitals always had made her nervous, the combination of the smell and the bright and colourful posters of cartoon clad diseases sent shivers down her spine. Her nerves suddenly caused her powers to spike and a short silver spark was sent through to the laptop placed at the doctors desk, she jumped slightly once the device began to sizzle with a faint trickle of smoke before completely dying, causing the doctor to frown with confusion. <em>

_He pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose before turning his gaze to focus back on the women in front of him "It can be cured..." the doctor stated once the little pan flips giving information on the disease had been passed to the both of them. _

_Laenna gently squeezed Winter's hand, it would have been assumed that the mother was comforting the daughter however deep down Winter knew that Laenna sought comfort for herself._

_She half listened as the doctor went through the various treatments. She had researched most of them, and they mostly involved the procedure of cutting a part of her stomach but since it was diagnosed so late it was most likely that the whole thing was to be removed._

_Laenna turned to face Winter with the same smile, she would never understand how her mother could still remain hopeful after a bomb like that was dropped upon their she still smiled as if she was the luckiest woman in the world "We can get through this, right my little snowflake?" She asked with that same smile, and it was that moment that Winter realised that her mother needed her now more than ever, however Winter had never been more afraid about losing Laenna Snow._

* * *

><p>The walk through the hospital was even worse, for the silver haired woman had pictured herself numerous times walking down the very hallway...though sadly she never found herself able to. Never found herself able to face the woman sitting on the hospital bed, with her fragile form still managing a smile that caused her familiar sapphire irises to brighten, the same smile that brought back those old feelings of hope. The eyes of Laenna Snow.<p>

Laenna straightened on the hospital cot, allowing a small wince of pain to escape her before the smile quickly returned "So are you too old to hug your mom, or you just going to stand there?" She asked with a wide grin which cased Winter to take in a sharp breath.

Winter gave a small smile before clearing the space between the two of them to embrace her mother. She was smaller than she last was, for Winter found her arms easily circling around her mother's petite frame and she was afraid that if she hugged tight enough that the woman would break there and then.

Laenna smiled brightly once Winter released her from the embrace and gently patted the vacant space on the cot next to her "Please tell me that you're not still working at that shitty auto shop..." Laenna said with a grin before gesturing to Winter's current outfit.

Winter gave a small laugh before shaking her head. It was no secret that Laenna Snow wanted the best for her daughter and it seemed the best deffinatly wasn't working in a small autoshop on the outskirts of Queens.

"No" Winter said after a short silence "Though I haven't been to work in over two weeks" She said, her mother raised a brow in confusion before Winter lifted her still bandaged left hand causing Laenna to gasp.

"What trouble have you gotten in to now?!" She exclaimed with a look of pure shock on her face.

Winter placed her hands on Laenna's shoulders in an attempt to calm her "Mom, its fine...I just got shot in the hand...no biggie" Winter added with a shrug.

Laenna exhaled loudly before frowning "Sure...after all it is everyday that your only daughter get shot in the hand...after all this is New York" Laenna snapped her voice thick with sarcasm.

Winter smiled at her mother, she missed her worrying about her. She missed _her_ .

"Is that sarcasm I sense?" Winter asked with a grin which caused her mother to frown once more.

"Don't get sassy with me, Winter Amelia Snow" Laenna said in her mom tone which caused Winter to groan.

She folded her arms with a pout before turning away from her mother "I hate the mom voice" She muttered before Laenna wrapped her arms around her in a sudden hug.

"Well too bad...since I'm going to be using it more often" Laenna grinned though Winter couldn't help but notice the hint of sadness in her mother's words, which made her wonder how long did she have left to hear that same voice.

"The operations on Thursday, right?" Winter asked once she pulled from Laenna's embrace.

Laenna shook her head slightly before tucking a strand of silver hair behind her ear, it was often said that the two looked so alike. Since Laenna has Winter at a young age there was actually only seventeen years between the two, however it was often that they were mistaken for siblings and due to Winter's tall frame she was often mistaken for the 'older sibling'.

"No, it's on Tuesday" Laenna answered which caused Winter's eyes to widen.

She frowned at her mother wondering w she never told her this information "Why didn't you tell me...?" She asked her voice barely a whisper, which was due the overwhelming sense of guilt that was building up inside of her. She hadn't been around enough, hadn't been there enough. After all the times Laenna had supported her, due to her own fear she wasn't strong enough to support Laenna.

Laenna smiled softly before placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder, causing Winter to slowly turn and face her mother with sad silver eyes. If there was one thing to know about Laenna Snow it was that she always smiled, no matter the situation that same bright smile was always present and once upon a time Winter too had that same smile...

"You're here now" Laenna whispered and it was at that moment that Winter's smile returned.

* * *

><p>Darcy's antics never ceased to amaze the Avengers and there never seemed to be a dull moment whenever she was in their company. Something unexpected always seemed to happen but at that moment the unexpected just turned out to be the really unexpected.<p>

The dark haired woman had placed a trail of Oreo's around the tower and was waiting patiently by the tower living area elevator, the tower's resident billionaire walked passed suddenly admiring Darcy's little plan "What you up to Wile.E?" Tony asked before he skilfully avoided stepping on an Oreo-they are hell to get out of carpet.

Darcy frowned before turning to face Tony, gently pushing her glasses up her nose in the process. The things always seemed to fall off at the most annoying times, like Velma Dinkley...only prettier "Just trying to catch a Winnie...haven't seen her all morning" Darcy added with a sigh.

Tony nodded before heading to walk away, before suddenly remembering what JARVIS had told him earlier "Another bastard named snow left" Tony stated before typing quickly on the holographic screen that had suddenly appeared.

Darcy perked up "Where?" She asked before Tony caused an image to flash of a hospital on the screen.

"Mount Sinai" He muttered before showing the image to Darcy.

Darcy frowned in confusion "That's a hospital" She said

Tony sarcastically clapped before Darcy gave him a glare...it seemed Natasha was giving out glare lessons... "Apparently she's visiting an annoying yet lovable person" Tony muttered.

Darcy frowned "but you're still here" Darcy pointed out innocently, though her grin contradicted her voice.

Now it was Tony's turn to frown "Hey, let's get one thing straight I'm not just annoying yet lovable...I'm hands down gorgeous" He added with his grin which caused Darcy to roll her eyes-another lesion that Natasha seemed to be giving out.

Darcy smirked before failing to stifle her laughing any longer "Sure thing...whatever helps you sleep at night" She said before turning back to the screen.

She frowned slightly before turning back to face Tony "Who do you think she's visiting?"

* * *

><p>"So what, now you're that Frozen chick till Sunday?" Laenna asked with her grin widening. After Winter had informed her mother over the last few weeks of her life it seemed that the older silver haired woman just couldn't believe the shenanigans that her daughter had gotten herself in to.<p>

Winter frowned before playfully shoving her mother "It's not funny, mom...my dignity is at stake" She pointed out with a small pout.

Laenna merely laughed at her daughters reaction "Honey, after this you'll have no dignity" She said before Winter shook her head.

Laenna suddenly stopped laughing once she realised that the two of them were no longer alone and craned her neck slightly to get a better look at the newcomers "Hey, little snowflake, are they your friends?" She asked gesturing to the group of people all dressed in civilians clothing complete with sunglasses. Except Thor who was awkwardly stood in his usual armour...which he never took off?

Darcy slowly pushed her way through Steve and Tony "Aww...little snowflake that is precious..." She said before pausing in front of Laenna and offering her hand "Darcy Lewis, Winnie's attractive and witty bestie" She said with a grin.

Laenna nodded before shaking her hand "Laenna Snow...and this is the part when you all say that you didn't know Winter had a younger sister" She said with a grin.

Tony offered Laenna a grin before taking off his glasses "I am loving your mom, Winter..." He said before Winter sent him a glare...Natasha was seriously giving out glare lessons "well not in that way since I have a girlfriend" He added quickly which caused Natasha to smirk.

The earth's mightiest heroes continued to greet Laenna Snow, though it was clear that were out of place in the small hospital room and it seemed that they were starting to get a bit of attention from the public.

With a sigh Natasha closed the blinds and thus disallowing the public from looking inside though it was clear that the entire hospital was aware that the heroes were in the hospital.

Laenna glanced at the heroes in here..." She said before turning to face Winter "Why are you guys here?" She asked.

Winter shrugged before turning to Darcy "Yeah...why are you guys here?" she asked.

Darcy shrugged innocently before turning to Laenna "Just wondering where Winnie was going" Darcy stated with a smile.

Laenna smiled at the nickname before turning to her daughter "Aw a pet name...snowflake that is so adorable" Laenna declared with a wide grin which caused all the avengers to smile, whilst Winter moaned, face palming in the process.

Darcy suddenly took the empty space on the other side of Laenna with a wide grin, resembling a small child with the hope of a bedtime story "So...any embarrassing stories about, Winnie?" Darcy asked with excitement showing in her blue orbs.

Laenna placed her hand on her chin as in deep in thought before matching Darcy's own grin. A grin that looked similar to Winter's own. It was clear that Winter and Laenna not only shared appearances but also the way the crinkles by the eyes appeared when they smiled and how they would both tuck stray strands of silver hair behinds an ear when trying to concentrate.

Laenna suddenly gasped with excitement before turning back to Darcy "Well there was one time Winter was convinced there was a monster underneath her bed" Laenna started

Steve frowned, "Isn't that normal for children?" He asked which caused Laenna to turn red with laughter.

Winter groaned before folding her arms "Well not for a fourteen year old..." She muttered to herself which caused both Tony and Clint to snicker slightly before Winter sent them both a glare which earned the approval of Natasha.

Laenna laughed before continuing "She even conducted experiments and everything...it was kind of cute before we realised that there was a vent that lead to the floor below us" Laenna added with a shudder.

Clint frowned before Laenna further elaborated "The growls that Winter was hearing weren't from a monster and eventually lead me into giving my fourteen year old 'the talk'" Laenna explained which caused the heroes to laugh once more.

* * *

><p>Laenna carried on retelling her numerous tales of Winter's childhood antics, the younger silver-haired woman managed to slip undetected by the rest of the heroes' out of the room-well almost all of them.<p>

Noticing her sudden change in mood, Natasha watched out of her peripherals as Winter up and left with what looked to be like a solemn expression on her face.

Without a word Natasha followed after her, quickly catching up to her as she sat with her hands on her knees in the small waiting area, her head lowered so her hair covered and shadowed her eyes from view.

The red-head took the vacant seat next to Winter, going unnoticed until she spoke up.

"Didn't take you as the type to run" Natasha stated as she stared straight ahead, watching as the numerous doctors and nurses rushed passed.

Winter slowly lifted her head to turn to the red-head "Didn't take you as the type to care" Winter answered in a monotonous voice, a voice that Natasha noted was very unlike her.

Natasha straightened in her seat slightly, Winter was right why did she care? She wasn't the type to create attachments, relationships for they brought emotions and emotions brought actions and actions often brought trouble. And yet she found herself sitting next to the young silver haired woman, a woman who often reminded her of herself for like her she shut away her emotions when things got difficult...when people she cared about were in trouble.

"It appears that we were both surprised" Natasha stated which caused Winter to stiffen slightly. "She's sick?" Natasha asked, though the question came out more like a statement,

Winter was silent before nodding slowly "Stomach cancer" She said quietly, though the 'c' word felt alien escaping her lips. For in the past it was often referred to as 'the illness', 'the disease' or just the plain 'c bomb'

"I left her once before...I couldn't face her...I couldn't face it" Winter said quietly, her head lowering once more to avoid looking at Natasha.

Natasha nodded in understanding, it was normal to be scared- practical, no...but normal, yes for everyone gets scared.

The was a short silence before Natasha spoke up once more "She was happy you were there" She stated, she saw the way Laenna's eyes lit up whenever anyone mentioned her daughter's name. The way she smiled as Winter sat next to her...she was happy.

Winter shook her head sadly "Now she is...but before I-"

"There is no use living in the past" Natasha said, effectively silencing Winter "It only ruins the present...and the present your mother was happy that you were there right beside her" Natasha finished never taking her eyes off Winter.

Winter nodded once more before looking down at her hands "You think so?" She asked with a small glimmer of hope in her voice.

Natasha nodded with a small ghost of a smile "I know so" She said before quickly standing, prompting Winter to do the same.

Winter smirked slightly before turning to face the red-head "Who would have thought that you actually had a should under there" She said with a smile.

Natasha rolled her eyes before smirking, it looked like the old Winter was finally back...and with a vengeance "I only bring it out on special occasions" She stated before Winter's smile widened.

"I'm special?" She asked with a smirk which caused Natasha to roll her eyes once more.

She shook her head slightly before turning to face Win ter "No" she stated but her smile contradicted her words.

Winter smiled before embracing Natasha in hug "I knew you liked me" She exclaimed before Natasha gently peeled the silver haired woman from her.

"Winter" Natasha causing the silver-haired woman to stop before reaching for the door handle to Laenna's hospital room.

She turned to face Natasha with a frown "Yeah?"

"It's going to be okay" Natasha stated and Winter actually believed her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think of that?<strong>_

_**I don't know about you but I kind of want Laenna as a mum (No offense to my real mum...she is great but just not Laenna Snow)**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter where the actual plot begins to thicken.**_

_**JustAnotherFairy **_


End file.
